


Si Spesial

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Friendship/Love, Homelessness, M/M, Physical Disability
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Sewaktu berlibur di Bumi, Kaizo bertemu seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Kata Ochobot dan Tok Aba, orang itu 'orang yang spesial' untuknya. Pengetahuan mengenai Bumi yang masih kurang untuk seorang alien penjelajah galaksi itu membuat Kaizo tentu tidak paham maksud dari kata spesial yang dimaksud. Apalagi..., penjelasan Kaizo yang setengah-setengah membuat semua yang mendengarnya salah mengira kalau 'orang spesial' itu memiliki jenis kelamin yang berkebalikan dengan Kaizo.Padahal si spesial hanya seorang pemuda tuna wisma bertangan satu yang secara kebetulan menolong Kaizo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta. tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.  
> warning: OOC, OC sebagai salah satu pemeran utama, Typo, Gaje, warning lainnya yang lupa dan mungkin akan menyusl.

Kaizo memandang gel rambut yang baru saja dibelinya di suatu minimarket lalu memandang peta hologram di jamnya. Kaizo mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan tanpa arah. Matahari sudah terbenam sejak lama, bulan pun sudah sangat tinggi, dan ia masih belum bisa menemukan jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Kaizo memandang kios-kios kecil yang sudah tidak ada lagi barang dagangannya maupun pemiliknya. Kaizo berdecih kesal, ia merasa sudah melihat jalan ini sebelumnya. Kaizo meninju pohon di depannya, beruntung ia tidak menggunakan kuasa tenaganya.

“Si, siapa?!” Kaizo terdiam dan melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Pakaiannya sangat lusuh. Rambutnya pun sangat berantakan dan tidak terurus. Dan pemuda itu hanya memiliki satu tangan.

“A, ah..., aku....” ucapan Kaizo terhenti melihat pemuda itu. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tersesat, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk dijatuhkan di depan pemuda itu. Inilah sebabnya ia sangat malas pergi keluar dari rumahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut dan memandang peta hologram yang masih keluar di tangan Kaizo. Pemuda itu menarik tangan Kaizo.

“Anda orang asing? Tersesat, ya? Berikan alamat tinggalmu, akan aku tunjukkan jalannya.” Ucap pemuda itu. Kaizo menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba tetap mempertahankan harga dirinya itu. Ia mengulurkan kertas pada pemuda itu. Cahaya bulan purnama terlihat menyinari kertas itu. Pemuda itu tertawa melihatnya. “Kau sudah cukup dekat, kok.”

Pemuda itu menuntunnya keluar dari kios-kios itu, menuju sebuah jalan yang cukup kecil. Kaizo mendadak teringat jalan itu, ia lalu memandang punggung pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menggumamkan nada-nada indah dari mulutnya. Kaizo masih belum begitu mengerti makna-makna dari bahasa kiasan dari gumaman nada itu, tapi suaranya yang lembut menenangkan sedikit pikiran kalut Kaizo. Pemuda itu berhenti dan menunjuk rumah di depannya, rumah yang sangat ia kenal baik. Kaizo memandang lampu dari salah satu jendela rumah itu masih menyala, meski hanya sejenak sebelum lampu itu padam. Kaizo yakin itu dari kamar adiknya yang memang seharusnya sudah tidur saat ini.

“Te, terima kasih.” Ucap Kaizo. Pemuda itu tersenyum, ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, Kaizo sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam rumahnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas seraya tersenyum memaklumi. Pemuda itu kembali berjalan menuju tempat awalnya. Kaizo membuka pintunya lagi sembari membawa sebuah bungkusan kue. Kaizo memandang punggung yang sudah terlihat kecil itu. Kaizo berusaha mengejarnya. “HEI!!!”

Tapi, punggung itu menghilang ketika Kaizo baru selangkah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

~...~...~...~

“Oi, Kaizo..., jangan termenung begitu. Nah, ini pesananmu.” Ucap Tok Aba. Kaizo mengambil minumannya dan meminumnya. Lalu memandang minuman hangat itu.

“Datuk..., minuman panas ini bisa dibawa pulang?” tanya Kaizo. Tok Aba mengangguk.

“Tentu saja bisa.” Ucap Tok Aba dengan senyum bangga. Kaizo langsung berwajah cerah karenanya.

“Aku pesan satu lagi dan kue coklat juga, dibawa pulang.” Tok Aba tertawa sembari mengacungkan jempolnya. Kaizo memandang langit cerah diatasnya. Kaizo menghabiskan minuman coklat yang ada di gelas, membayar pesanan-pesanannya dan pergi pulang dengan senyum penuh kepuasan. Tok Aba terkekeh-kekeh melihat tingkah Kaizo saat itu. Ochobot memandang Kaizo dan pria tua yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri itu bergantian.

“Ada apa dengan Kaizo, Tok?” Tanya Ochobot. Tok Aba terkekeh seraya membentuk bentuk hati dengan tangannya. Ochobot bingung.

“Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta lha, thu.”

~...~...~...~

Kaizo memandang kios-kios yang semalam begitu sepi dan kosong, kini menjadi begitu ramai. Hari masih termasuk pagi sehingga kios-kios itu masih cukup ramai oleh pembeli. Ia menjadi yakin jika ia tidak salah jalan lagi kali ini. Kaizo perlahan menjelajahi kios-kios itu. Kaizo terdiam mendengar suara yang ia kenal, ia perlahan mendekati asal suara itu. Kaizo terdiam melihat sosok yang ia kenal itu sedang bernyanyi dihadapan kerumunan orang. Orang-orang melemparkan sejumlah uang ke dalam kaleng  yang ada di depan sang penyanyi. Kaizo perlahan berjalan ke arah pohon di belakang pemuda itu.

Kaizo memandang seorang anak kecil yang berdiri dengan senyum ceria mendengar nyanyian pemuda itu. Anak kecil itu menggandeng rok seorang perempuan tua. Kaizo melambaikan tangannya, mencoba memanggil anak itu. Anak itu sepertinya menyadari dirinya dipanggil oleh Kaizo. Anak itu memandang perempuan itu sejenak lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Kaizo. Anak itu masih agak takut mendekati Kaizo. Kaizo menunjuk gelas di tangannya lalu pemuda itu.

"Bisa kau berikan pada si penyanyi? Bilang kepadanya kalau suaranya bagus. Nanti kau akan dapat cake coklat." Ucap Kaizo. Anak itu berwajah ceria.

"Sungguh?" Kaizo mengangguk dan memberikan kue coklat pada anak itu. Anak itu tersenyum sumringah, ia berjalan ke arah pemuda yang sudah selesai bernyanyi itu. Banyak para pengunjung yang mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kak..., kakak dapet hadiah dari orang itu. Suara kakak bagus katanya." Ucap anak itu seraya mengulurkan gelas berisi minuman itu seraya menunjuk ke arah tempat Kaizo berada. Pemuda itu memandang arah yang ditunjuk anak itu. Kaizo segera bersembunyi, entah kenapa batinnya berkata ia harus bersembunyi dari pemuda itu. Anak itu terlihat gelisah. "Ah, uhm..., orangnya sudah pergi, ya?"

"Tak apa. Kalau ketemu dengannya besok, bilang terima kasih padanya, ya. Lalu terima kasih untukmu adik kecil." Ucap pemuda itu ia mengambil uang koin yang tadi ia terima dari pendengarnya. "Uangnya disimpan, ya. Supaya besar nanti kau tidak jadi sepertiku."

"Uung..., baiklah, kak." Kaizo kembali mengeluarkan kepala dan sedikit tubuhnya, memandang sang pemuda bertangan satu yang melambai pada anak kecil yang kini berlari mengejar perempuan yang tadi berada di sebelahnya. Kaizo memandang pemuda itu yang tersenyum sendu memandang uang hasil bernyanyinya. Ia mengapit kaleng berisi uangnya di ketiak, karena tangannya yang memegang gelas minuman. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati seorang pedagang makanan siap saji. Kaizo mengikutinya, masih sedikit bersembunyi.

"Seperti biasa." Ucap pemuda itu. Sang pedagang tersenyum, mengambil uang yang dikumpulkan pemuda itu dan menghitungnya, lalu menyiapkan bungkusan berisi nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk. Setelah terikat rapi, ia memasukannya kembali ke dalam kaleng itu beserta sebotol kecil air minum.

"Sepertinya hari ini, kau dapat hadiah yang bagus dari pelangganmu, ya." Ucap sang pedagang. Kei memandang minuman di tangannya.

"Ah, iya. Tadi ada anak kecil yang memberikannya dari seseorang, entah siapa orangnya."

"Penggemar rahasia. Wajar, sih. Kau kan sudah dewasa." tawa pedagang itu.

"Ah, ibuk bisa saja." Pemuda itu tertawa kecil mendengar celotehan sang pedagang yang mulai mengeluh mengenai pelanggannya yang suka berhutang. Sang pedagang bahkan membanggakan sang pemuda yang meski uang hasil 'mengamen'nya tidak seberapa, tetapi ia tidak pernah berhutang. Pemuda itu tersipu malu.

"Kau masih tinggal di kumpulan kardus itu? Ibuk kan sudah bilang, kau tinggal bersama ibuk dan suami ibuk saja. Anak ibuk juga senang kalau kau tinggal bersama kami." Ucap sang pedagang akhirnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tak apalah, buk. Tak enak hati dengan suami ibuk."

"Kau anak yang baik padahal. Kenapa ada orang tua yang sampai hati membuangmu hanya karena kau memiliki satu tangan saja. Kau bisa melihat, mendengar, dan berjalan dengan baik..., pintar pu...."

"Tak apalah, buk. Sudah nasib. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu buk." Pedagang itu menepuk pelan pundak tak bertangan pemuda itu memberinya nasihat untuk berhati-hati.

Kaizo mengikuti pemuda itu pulang. Ia masih bingung dengan ucapan tumpukan kardus yang dikatakan pedagang tadi, tapi tetap mencoba untuk mengikuti pemuda itu. Kaizo terkejut melihat setumpuk kardus yang sebagian atapnya tertutup terpal lapuk berada tepat di sebelah tempat penampungan sementara sampah-sampah dari kios. Kaizo memandang pemandangan itu dengan jijik. Ia tak menyangka kalau orang yang menolongnya semalam tinggal di tempat sekotor dan sebegitu tidak layak untuk ditempati. Pemuda itu meletakan gelas berisi coklat pemberiannya juga kaleng itu. Ia mengambil bungkusan makanan yang tadi dibelinya. Kaizo memandang sekitarnya, jika ia tak salah ingat, ini adalah tempat pertama ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pohon tempat ia sekarang pun terlihat menujukkan bekas pukulannya. Kaizo kini terpaku memandang mirisnya kehidupan yang perlu dijalani oleh makhluk bumi yang satu itu.

~…~…~…~

Kaizo pulang setelah yakin jika pemuda yang menjadi penolongnya menikmati hasil pemberiannya. Sesaat sebelum Kaizo pulang, ia sempat melihat pemuda itu berjalan ke jalanan tempat di mana ia membeli gel rambut untuk dirinya juga pengganti gel rambut adiknya yang telah habis dipakainya. Kaizo mendadak teringat akan benda yang belum diberikannya pada sang adik, itu pula yang membuatnya melangkah menuju rumahnya. Lahap, anak buah terdekat dan terpercayanya itu terlihat sedang membersihkan halaman rumahnya, markasnya di Bumi.

"Dari mana saja kapten?" Tanya Lahap. Kaizo hanya tersenyum. Dan menunjukkan jalan menuju kedai milik kakek salah satu teman adiknya. Lahap mengerti hanya dengan kode seperti itu dan tidak bertanya lagi. Kaizo memandang bangunan di depannya itu, sejenak lalu masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kaizo memandang perabotan rumah yang terlihat normal untuk sebuah rumah. Kaizo menaiki lantai dua rumahnya, kamar sang adik serta ruangan berisi benda-benda yang dibutuhkan sebagaimana sekelompok 'pemberontak galaksi'. Benda untuk anak-anak buahnya, aliansinya, serta dirinya sendiri. Kaizo turun dari lantai dua lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di samping ruang tamu.

Kaizo memandang isi kamarnya sendiri. Ranjang yang empuk dan lengkap, meja serbaguna yang digunakannya untuk membuat strategi dan sekaligus bersolek, kamar mandi pribadi dalam kamarnya, lemari berisi pakaiannya selama di Bumi dan beberapa pakaian resminya sebagai kapten. Kaizo duduk di kursi depan meja serbaguna lalu termenung mengingat kembali kondisi memprihatinkan dari orang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya dari tersesat di jalanan sepanjang waktu liburannya di Bumi. Kaizo memandang jam tangannya dan memunculkan peta hologram. Ia mencoba mengingat letak jalanannya dan menandai tempat pertemuan pertamanya itu dengan lambang hati. Entah kenapa ia merasa lambang itu lebih cocok untuk pemuda penolongnya itu.

"Sudah kuduga, seharusnya kemarin aku tanya namanya sebelum masuk mencari imbalan untuknya." Sesal Kaizo. Ia kembali memandang ranjangnya. Membayangkan wajah tertidur pemuda penolongnya yang terlihat nyaman di ranjangnya. Tanpa sadar, Kaizo berdiri mengulurkan tangannya pada wajah dan rambut pemuda penolongnya itu. Kaizo meneliti wajah tertidur pemuda itu yang tersenyum merasakan sentuhan lembutnya.

"AKU PULANG!" Teriakan sang adik membuat Kaizo terperanjat dan sadar akan imajinasinya. Ia memandang guling yang dijadikan objek imajinasinya itu. Kaizo menggacak-acak rambutnya gusar. Ia keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya lagi. Fang yang sedang merapikan sepatunya memandang Kaizo yang terlihat gusar. Ia terlihat ingin bertanya.

"Kembali menemui Ochobot." Ucap Kaizo singkat. Lahap yang baru masuk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kapten ke kedai lagi?" Tanya Lahap. Kaizo menutup pintu gerbang rumah mereka.

"Ada yang terlupa."

~…~…~…~

Kaizo memandang para pelanggan yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan bertopang dagu. Para pelanggannya mengenakan pakaian yang meski tidak begitu bagus, tetapi cukup layak untuk dikenakan. Kaizo memandang jam tangannya yang terbuat dari material serupa emas dari planet asal mereka. Kaizo kembali bertopang dagu dan sesekali berdecih kesal, entah karena apa. Ochobot meletakan secangkir teh hangat. Teh yang seharusnya untuk diseduh di rumah mereka itu harus direlakan satu untuk kapten angkasa itu.

"Kaizo..., sejak pagi kau sedikit aneh, lho." Ucap Ochobot. Kaizo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Yaah..., aku sendiri merasakannya."

"Alasannnya?"

"Entah. Wajahnya selalu terbayang diingatanku dan tadi aku bahkan mulai membayangkan dirinya. Aku pun selalu gelisah kalau ingat dirinya. Cish, baru kali ini aku kepikiran terus-terusan pada 'orang' yang bahkan bukan siapa-siapaku itu." Jelas Kaizo.

Meski ucapan sombongnya masih keluar, tapi Ochobot tahu Kaizo mengucapkannya karena ia bingung dengan apa yang ia rasakan itu. Ochobot melirik kakek pemiliknya yang sedang bicara di sebuah meja kedai, agak jauh dari tempat mereka. Ia akhirnya mengakui intuisi kakek yang sudah berumur kepala tujuh itu.

"Sepertinya kau bertemu dengan seorang yang spesial, Kaizo."

"Ha? Spesial? Apa maksud spesial itu?" Tanya Kaizo. Mata robot Ochobot terlihat menunjukan ekspresi memejamkan mata, seolah tersenyum ringan melihat kebingungan Kaizo.

"Ya..., mirip hubunganmu dengan Lahap dan Fang, tapi dalam status hubungan yang berbeda. Fang spesial karena dia adikmu. Lahap spesial karena dia anak buah kepercayaanmu. Mungkin orang ini spesial karena dia adalah orang pertama yang membuatmu seperti ini, Kaizo." Jelas Ochobot. Kaizo bertopang dagu sejenak.

"Kalau Fang adalah hubungan keluarga dan Lahap adalah hubungan atasan-bawahan..., menurutmu dia apa?"

"Eh..., entahlah. Kekasih bisa jadi." Ujar Ochobot. Kaizo menyemburkan teh yang baru saja diminumnya. Beruntung Ochobot sempat menghindar dari semburan tersebut. Kaizo menyeka mulutnya.

"Kekasih?!"

"Eeeer..., kan mungkin saja." Bela Ochobot ke dirinya sendiri. Kaizo berdecih dan meminum tehnya kembali. Ochobot mengusap bagian yang diperkirakan sebagai mulutnya. "Atau lebih baik, kau cari pengetahuan tentang hubungan-hubungan manusia bumi. Karena di bumi, hubungan antar manusia tidak hanya sebatas keluarga dan atasan bawahan. Mungkin saja ada yang cocok dengan situasimu sekarang."

"...." Kaizo langsung menghabiskan teh hangatnya dan berdiri. Setelah meletakan uang, ia pergi menuju ke arah rumahnya. Punggungnya menekuk kaku, kedua tangannya pun tersampir di saku celananya. Ochobot kembali tersenyum memegang uang Kaizo, kali ini senyum canggung.

~...~...~...~

"Abang..., dari pada mengacak-acak buku pelajaranku, mending abang pergi ke perpustakaan umum atau ke toko buku sekalian gih!" Kesal Fang melihat sang kakak sedang duduk di sofa membaca buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Benar, kapten. Atau langsung mencari lewat internet?" Ucap Lahap yang sudah jenuh merapikan buku-buku yang sudah dibaca dan dianggap tidak berisi apa yang sedang dicarinya.

"Aku sudah nencarinya, Lahap. Dan tidak menemukan apa yang aku cari. Ketemu pun aku meragukan tingkat keakuratannya." Ucap Kaizo seraya menutup buku dan melemparkannya tak tentu arah. Fang terlihat kesal melihat sedikit kecacatan pada bukunya itu. "Memang apa saja yang ada di perpustakaan umum, Pang?"

"FANG LAH!" Pekik Fang kesal. Fang lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tentu saja buku-buku yang justru lebih lengkap dari pada buku pelajaranku."

"Ada teori hubungan manusia bumi juga?"

"..., mungkin ada. Kenapa abang mendadak tertarik dengan hubungan manusia bu...." Fang yang belum selesai berbicara langsung ditarik oleh Kaizo ke ruang depan. "Abang apa-apa...."

"Antarkan aku ke perpustakaan itu, sekarang!"

"Yakin, bang? Perpustakaan umum baru saja tutup sejam yang lalu."

"...." Kaizo menjatuhkan Fang kesal. "Kau tidak perlu menyarankan itu kalau sudah tutup!"

"Pe, perpustakaan memang tutup, tapi toko buku kan masih buka, bang!" Ucap Fang sedikit meringis akibat bokongnya yang langsung berciuman dengan lantai.

"Buku di toko buku masih bersampul dan tidak boleh dibaca disana, kan?! Mana aku tahu kalau isinya sesuai atau tidak dengan keinginanku!"

"Kalau begitu abang tetap baca dulu aja yang di internet, lah..., besok baru aku ajak ke perpustakaan umum untuk memastikan keakurasiannya."

"Jam berapa?"

"Karena besok aku libur, mungkin sekitar jam sembilan."

"..., aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu jam segitu."

"A, abang mau kemana?! Latih tempur biasanya dimulai agak sorean."

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Kita mau ke sana jam berapa jadinya?"

"Eerr..., sebelum makan siang deh, jam sebelas."

"Awas kalau kau lambat."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaizo kembali membawakan secangkir coklat hangat pada pemuda yang bahkan sampai sekarang tak ia ketahui namanya itu. Anak kecil yang kemarin menolongnya terlihat menyadari keberadaannya dan langsung mendekati Kaizo. Kaizo memberikan anak itu es krim coklat dan tentunya gelas berisi coklat hangat. Kaizo kali ini meminta dengan sangat pada anak itu untuk tidak memberi tahu pemuda itu, kalau dirinyalah yang memberikan coklat hangat itu. Anak itu mengangguk kecil, ia terlihat menunggu sang pemuda selesai bernyanyi untuk memberikan minuman hangat yang sesungguhnya cukup mengenyangkan itu. Kaizo memandang wajah cerah pemuda itu. Senyum yang mengembang di wajah pemuda itu membuat Kaizo merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perut dan dadanya, saling berebut ingin keluar. Darah Kaizo berlarian di jantungnya, menyebarkan rasa debaran yang begitu memabukkan.

Kaizo bingung sendiri akan perasaan yang ia alami tersebut, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah mengalami perasaan ini. Terlalu banyak berlatih tempur demi menggantikan sang ayah yang telah tiada sejak kecil membuat Kaizo agak kurang waktu untuk bersosialisasi, dan meskipun dia kapten yang cukup baik, Kaizo belum pernah sekalipun merasakan hubungan lain selain hubungan keluarga dengan Fang juga hubungan atasan dan bawahan itu. Kaizo memandang lagi pemuda itu, pemuda itu tertawa kecil meladeni ucapan seorang pemuda lain. Kaizo mendadak kesal, entah kenapa ia kesal melihat keakraban kedua orang itu.

"Perpustakaan umum? Aah..., aku ingin ke sana. Tapi...." Kaizo memandang pemuda itu yang memandang tampilannya sendiri. Pemuda yang lain itu tertawa.

"Ayolah, Kakak. Ibuk bilang aku harus sesekali mengajakmu pergi selain untuk mengamen."

"Ibuk memang terlalu baik. Tapi, tidaklah.... belum masuk pasti udah diusir kok. Meski kau ini petugas perpustakaan itu." Kekeh sang pemuda. Kaizo dan pemuda lain itu mendadak berwajah sedih.

"Coba perpustakaan keliling jalan lagi, ya. Sekarang kami kekurangan staff, sih."

"Ah..., kau benar. Kalau itu sih, aku bisa baca dengan tenang." Pemuda itu meminum coklat yang diberikan oleh Kaizo itu. Pemuda lain itu bersiul.

"Wow, kakak dapet uang lebih ya sampai bisa beli coklat Tok Aba." Pemuda itu memandang gelas kertas yang dipegangnya itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Diberikan pengunjung. Sepertinya dari pada uang, dia lebih suka memberikan barang yang aku butuhkan. Minum." Jelas sang pemuda. Kaizo merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Perempuan?"

"Entah. Yang memberikannya anak lelaki, tapi yang membelinya katanya orang lain."

"Penggemar rahasia, ya. Efek sweet twenty membuat kakak beruntung, ya."

"Su, suwit?"

"20 tahun yang manis. Manis kayak kakak..., pantas saja kakak ada yang suka."

"Su, sudahlah tu..., lagi pula bukannya suit sepenten ya? Bantu aku menemui ibuk kau. Aku mau sarapan."

"Iyalah sweet seventeen. Sarapan sekaligus makan siang, heh? Ayo, Kak."

Setelah mereka pergi, Kaizo menepuk-nepuk wajahnya yang terasa masih begitu panas mendengar percakapan terakhir dari pemuda yang menolongnya dan pemuda lain yang sepertinya adalah anak dari pedagang yang menjadi langganan pemuda penolongnya itu.

~…~…~…~

Kaizo mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal, nyaris mengomel di tempat yang terkenal akan keheningannya itu. Fang, Boboiboy, dan teman-temannya yang lain pun ada di dekatnya, sedang diskusi mengerjakan tugas sekolah yang diberikan sebagai latihan untuk menghadapi ujian akhir tahun. Mereka tadi tak sengaja bertemu di jalan. Rupa-rupanya mereka memiliki pikiran serupa untuk belajar di sana. Kaizo menutup bukunya dan mengembalikan lagi buku itu ke rak lalu mencari buku lain. Kaizo mendadak bertemu dengan seorang yang ia pernah dilihatnya. Orang itu datang mendekatinya dengan beberapa buku di tangannya. Orang itu mengenakan name tag pada kiri dadanya, tepat di atas saku kemeja berwarna biru. Kemeja khusus petugas perpustakaan umum ini.

"Oh, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya seraya mengembalikan buku di tangannya itu ke rak di samping Kaizo. Kaizo menarik nafasnya.

"Tempat ini tidak ada buku tentang macam-macam hubungan manusia, kah?" Tanya Kaizo dengan nada sombong. Orang itu mengernyit bingung.

"Tentu saja ada, tuan. Hubungan apa yang anda cari, mari saya bantu carikan di server."

"Semua hubungan dan ciri-cirinya tentu saja. Dasar manusia bodoh!" Kesal Kaizo.  Orang itu semakin tak mengerti. Fang datang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"A, abangku ini alien yang baru kali ini ke bumi. Ma, maaf dia sudah berkata seenaknya." Ucap Fang.

"Oh, iya..., Kau memang alien yang mirip dengan kami, ya? Kenapa abang kau mencari hubungan manusia?"

"Ka, karena bumi kan sudah dianggap sebagai sekutu kami. Abang Fang ini pasti ingin tahu pola-pola hubungan manusia agar..., tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman seperti ini." Jelas Boboiboy yang ternyata mengikuti Fang.

"Hei, cepatlah ngobrolnya. Waktu terbuang ini sangat berharga buat latihan." Kesal Kaizo. Fang mengepalkan tangannya, ingin sekali memaki sang kakak yang kelewatan itu. Petugas perpustakaan itu tertawa.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu. Mari saya antarkan anda ke- _section_ yang anda cari." Ucap petugas. Petugas itu pun melangkah bersama Kaizo, meninggalkan Fang dan Boboiboy yang kembali berniat belajar.

"Hei, berapa umurmu?" Tanya Kaizo pada petugas itu.

"Tidak tanya nama dulu?" Kekeh petugas itu.

"Namamu sudah aku baca di sakumu, Riko. Jadi, berapa umurmu?" Petugas itu memandang saku dadanya, ia terkekeh senang.

"Ah, benar juga, aku sudah punya papan nama. Umurku 16 tahun. Aku sudah magang di sini sejak umurku 15 dan tahun ini aku pun jadi staff tetap."

"Pantas kau terlalu muda untuk jadi pegawai di sini." Riko menggaruk pipinya seraya tertawa kecil. Riko berbelok di salah satu lorong pada rak buku besar itu. Kaizo memandang keseluruhan buku, ia mendadak teringat akan perkataan Boboiboy pada Fang ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. "Hubungan teman itu seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

"Hm...." Riko bertopang dagu, ia menelusuri setiap buku di samping kirinya. Ia berhenti pada salah satu rak dan kembali menyusuri judul buku, ia menarik keluar salah satu buku itu. "Ini..., mungkin buku ini bisa lebih mudah untuk dimengerti olehmu. Kalau di sini semua buku yang menyangkut hubungan sosial manusia. Teman, keluarga, rekan kerja, guru murid, bahkan hubungan kekasih pun ada."

"Kekasih?"

"Nama lainnya cinta, iya tentu ada."

~…~…~…~

Pagi itu, Kaizo kembali berjalan menuju kedai Tok Aba. Membeli minuman coklat panas yang lezat untuk orang yang spesial baginya, juga tip kepada pembantu kecilnya, kali ini cake coklat dengan variasi lainnya. Kaizo pun berjalan menuju tempat ia biasa memandangi orang spesialnya. Itu yang Ochobot pikirkan ketika tiba-tiba melihat Kaizo kembali. Kaizo duduk  seolah menunggu dengan wajah kaku. Ochobot tahu kenapa Kaizo seperti itu.

"Pagi Ochobot. Abang sudah sampai saja, nih." Sapa Fang, sedikit menggoda kakak lelaki satu-satunya itu. Fang lalu memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Mana Boboiboy? Katanya mau pergi ke perpustakaan lagi."

"..., dia pasti lupa lah thu..., Yaya, Ying dan Gopal tadi sudah ke sini. Samparin ke rumah saja seperti mereka." Jelas Tok Aba. Fang berdecih kesal.

"Cish budak yang satu ini." Ejek Kaizo. "Dah, Pang. Pergilah."

"FANG LAH!" Fang dengan kesal langsung berjalan menuju rumah Boboiboy yang tak jauh dari kedai. Kaizo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Terima kasih, Tok Aba." Ucap Kaizo yang kembali berdiri. Tok Aba mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sama-sama. Nah, semoga beruntung, ya." Kaizo merona kecil dan langsung berjalan kembali. Tok Aba terkekeh-kekeh bersama Ochobot.

"Tok..., Boboiboy pamit dulu." Ucap Boboiboy yang datang tak lama setelah punggung Kaizo menghilang dari pandangan. Fang dan yang lainnya melipat tangan mereka, sebal karena ingatan payah dari pahlawan utama Pulau Rintis itu. Fang mendadak sadar akan sesuatu.

"Abang sudah pulang?"

"Iya, dia lupa bawa uang lha thu." Bohong Ochobot. Fang menganga.

"Abang? Yang itu?!"

"Yelah..., masa' tadi dia bayar pakai uang dari planet asing." Ochobot masih berbohong, robot yang satu itu memang sangat pandai untuk berbohong. Untungnya, Ochobot baru kali ini berbohong. Fang mendadak menunduk malu.

"Aaah..., sepertinya aku lupa menukar uang...." keluh Fang.

"Ingatanmu pun payah, wo." Keluh Ying pada Fang. Tawa keluar dari mulut teman-temannya itu.

~…~…~…~

"Gimana setelah bertemu dengan si spesial? Lancar hm?" Tanya Tok Aba saat Kaizo sudah kembali ke kedainya. Kaizo tersenyum sombong.

"Huh, tidak begitu lancar. Hari ini dia tidak berada di tempat biasa." Ujar Kaizo seraya meminum teh yang saat ini disediakan khusus untuknya di kedai ini.

"Eh, lalu di mana kau menemukannya?"

"Ah, tak jauh dari tempatnya yang biasa, ada sebuah rumah yang biasanya pintunya tertutup. Kali ini pintunya terbuka dia ada di dalam sana." Cerita Kaizo. Kaizo pun bersyukur meski anak yang biasa mau membantunya tidak ada di sana, tapi masih ada anak-anak lain yang mau membantunya.

"Rumah yang biasa tertutup, sekarang terbuka?"

"Iya. Orang dewasa di dalamnya tidak banyak, sedang membaca buku dan bernyanyi. Dia seperti sedang mengajarkan nyanyian pada anak-anak yang juga banyak di tempat itu."

"Oh, iya hari ini hari minggu, ya. Ternyata orang spesialmu itu pengajar musik, ya...."

"Suaranya memang bagus sih...." ucap Kaizo.

"Ah..., jadi ingat dengan seorang penyanyi cilik yang dulu sering berkeliling di daerah ini. Karena kasihan, kadang aku lebih memilih untuk memberinya minum ketimbang uang. Sesekali beri dia air minum yang biasa Kaizo, yang ukuran besar kalau bisa. Terlalu sering diberi coklat juga tidak baik."

"Baiklah Tok." Kaizo tersenyum dan menyeruput tehnya. Tok Aba kembali melayani pelanggan. Kaizo tersenyum dan kini kembali semangat mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai kapten pasukan angkasa itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Fang curiga. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia melihat kakak satu-satunya itu pergi. Bukan masalah 'pergi' itu yang dipermasalahkan salah satu dari lima pahlawan bumi itu. Namun, 'ke mana perginya' sang kakak pahlawan bumi itu. Fang menghela nafasnya dan berputar-putar di kamarnya. Ia pun melihat kardus pesanan berisi botol minum yang cukup besar yang beratas namakan nama kakaknya. Fang kembali berputar-putar bingung, berpikir bagaimana menyerahkan pesanan kakaknya itu pada sang empunya tanpa membuat kakaknya curiga kalau ia penasaran dengan tingkah kakaknya.

"PANG KEMARI KAU!" Teriakan Kaizo membuat Fang terlonjak. Fang segera keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah.

"Namaku Fang Lah!" Protes Fang sejenak. Kaizo melipat tangannya, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Pembawa pesan sudah datang?"

"Ha?" Fang mendadak gelisah. "Be, belum kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Oh baiklah. Bukan urusanmu. Lambat sekali sih makhluk bumi itu." Keluh Kaizo lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Fang berkeringat dingin melihat kakaknya yang mendadak bertingkah lain itu. Lahap yang melihat kejadian itu mendekati Fang.

"Bukannya...." Fang langsung menutup mulut Lahap. Kaizo melirik ke belakang, melihat Fang sedang menyeret Lahap saat itu. Kaizo masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Fang menghembuskan nafas lega setelah berhasil menyeret Lahap ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Lahap sedikit mengeluh pada tindakan anak buahnya yang satu itu. Seandainya Fang bukanlah adik dari kaptennya, Lahap pasti akan memakan Fang hidup-hidup atau menyemburkan cairan toksik padanya. Fang meletakan kardus pesanan Kaizo di depan Lahap dan memperlihatkan isinya. "Apa akhir-akhir ini abang tidak bertingkah aneh, Lahap?"

Lahap yang memandang isi kardus pesanan itu tentu mulai merasa ada yang aneh. Apalagi menyangkut soal pribadi kaptennya itu. Sebagai seorang yang dipercayakan Kaizo untuk selalu berada didekatnya, Lahap juga adalah orang terdekat Kaizo setelah Fang si adik. Salah satu dari Fang atau dirinya seharusnya pernah diberi tahu oleh Kaizo soal apapun yang sedang ia alami atau rasakan. Namun, baru kali ini ia dan bahkan Fang tidak diberi tahu soal apapun mengenai hal ini. Lahap mengambil selotip dan kembali membungkus kardus itu. "Memang aneh. Tapi, lebih baik kita langsung bertanya saja soal itu."

~…~…~…~

"Oh, akhirnya." Ucap Kaizo seraya menerima paketnya. Lahap memandang kaptennya.

"Untuk apa paket itu, Kapten? Isinya air minum kan?" Tanya Lahap. Kaizo balas memandang Lahap.

"Bukan apa-apa. Akhir-akhir ini aku malas mengambil minum di dapur." Ucap Kaizo lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. Fang cemberut setengah mati, Lahap mendekati Fang. Mereka tahu Kapten mereka berbohong soal itu.

"Lihat, Lahap. Aneh, kan?"

"Kau benar, Fang. Kira-kira apa ya? Yang membuat kapten berubah seperti itu." Mereka berdua akhirnya terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, Lahap dan Fang berjalan menaiki tangga untuk kembali mengerjakan tugas mereka masing-masing. Suara pintu terbuka dan kembali tertutup membuat Fang dan Lahap yang baru setengah jalan kini memandang Kaizo yang terlihat rapi dan membawa satu botol minum yang tadi ia pesan. Kaizo memandang jam tangannya dan mendadak terlihat terburu-buru.

"Semoga dia belum sampai...." gumam Kaizo seraya mengenakan topeng kuasanya. Ia menambahkan kekuatan tenaganya pada kakinya agar bisa berlari lebih cepat. Fang memandang Lahap yang juga balas memandangnya.

"Siapa dia yang dimaksud Kapten?"

"Aku pun tak tahu."

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy menggaruk kepala belakangnya, ia pergi mengunjungi rumah Fang karena ada pekerjaan sekolah bersama sekaligus ingin mengetahui apa yang dikeluhkan oleh Fang pada kakaknya itu. Fang sepertinya tidak memberi tahu keanehan kakaknya itu pada orang selain dirinya. Buktinya, hanya Boboiboy sajalah yang diajak mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolah bersama ini di rumah Fang. Namun, melihat Kaizo yang belum juga pulang membuat Boboiboy bingung harus memulai menginvestigasi seorang kapten terkuat segalaksi itu dari sisi mana. Lahap menyediakan teh pada Boboiboy dan duduk seraya memandang pekerjaan sekolah bersama itu.

"Maaf jadi membuatmu mengerjakan tugas di rumah ini, Boboiboy." Ucap Lahap. Boboiboy melambaikan tangannya.

"Santai, Lahap. Ini memang pekerjaanku bersama Fang." Jelas Boboiboy. Lahap pun berdeham.

"Ok, jadi begini...." Lahap mulai menceritakan keanehan kaptennya itu. Mulai dari kebiasaan Kaizo yang akhir-akhir ini suka pergi keluar selain ke kedai milik kakek Boboiboy. Kadang bahkan Kaizo keluar hingga tiga kali dalam sehari. Keanehan tingkah Kaizo yang terus menginginkan informasi mengenai sifat sosial makhluk bumi, terutama pertemanan dan cinta. Fang juga sering melihat Kaizo di perpustakaan, mengobrol dengan petugas termuda di perpustakaan mengenai buku-buku sosial semacam itu. Hingga yang terakhir, pesanan online berupa sekardus penuh botol minum ukuran besar. Boboiboy mengerti setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Lahap dan Fang yang cukup bertubi-tubi. "Begitulah Boboiboy."

"Hng..., Kapten Kaizo memang terlihat aneh kalau dengerin ceritamu. Apa kalian ingat suatu kejadian aneh yang bisa saja membuatnya berubah gitu?" Tanya Boboiboy. Fang berusaha mengingat ingat.

"Ada." Ucap Lahap. Boboiboy dan Fang memandang Lahap. "Beberapa hari lalu, Kapten pernah pulang larut malam."

"Kenapa Kapten Kaizo pulang selarut itu?"

"Entahlah. Waktu aku tanya, dia malah tidak menjawab. Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu juga hari pertama Kapten keluar dari rumah dan bukan untuk ke kedai atau pun latih tempur." Ujar Lahap.

Mereka bertiga pun berpikir mengenai keanehan Kaizo saat itu. Hingga suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Kaizo yang terlihat terburu-buru seraya memandang jamnya. Kaizo berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tak lama sampai ia keluar lagi membawa botol minum ukuran besar dan sebuah tabung kecil. Kaizo langsung melemparkannya pada Fang dan berlari keluar lagi. Fang yang menerima benda yang dilempar Kaizo, memandang bingung tetapi ada pula kelegaan di wajahnya. Boboiboy menunjuk pintu yang masih terbuka akibat ditinggal pemiliknya itu.

"Oh, ya..., setelah paket itu datang, kapten sering sekali keluar membawa botol minum itu dan pulang tanpanya." Jelas Lahap.

"Dan kami sempat mendengar kapten berkata 'semoga dia belum kembali' ketika abang terburu-buru begini." Lanjut Fang.

"Dia siapa?"

"Entahlah, Boboiboy. Makanya aku berkonsultasi denganmu." Ucap Fang seraya menyandarkan punggungnya. Boboiboy berpikir sejenak.

“Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang spesial buat Kaizo yang dibilang atok dan Ochobot, ya?” Gumam Boboiboy.

“Maksudmu?” tanya Lahap agak terkejut. Fang juga menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan yang sama. Boboiboy mengangguk kecil.

“Iya, aku pernah dengar ketika pulang sekolah, percakapan ringan atok, Ochobot, dan Kapten Kaizo saat aku sedang memakai celemek untuk membantu atok.” Jelas Boboiboy dan mulai menceritakan apa yang ia ingat.

~…~…~…~

_“Jadi, bagaimana, Kaizo? Sudah bisa berkenalan dengan si Spesial?” tanya Tok Aba tepat ketika Kaizo datang di siang agak sore itu. Kaizo mendengus mendengar ucapan kakek dari salah satu teman adiknya di bumi._

_“Ck. Seandainya saat itu aku langsung menanyakan namanya, aku gak akan diam-diam seperti ini terus.” Balas Kaizo agak menyesal. Tok Aba menggeleng kecil sembari berdecak._

_“Ya kalau kamu tidak menanyakannya sekarang, kapan lagi kamu akan tahu nama si spesial? Bahkan setelah tahu nama si spesial itu kamu juga belum tentu tahu perasaan hubungan apa yang ingin kamu bangun dengan anak itu.” Jelas Ochobot._

_“Aku tahu. Tapi..., entah kenapa aku gak bisa tiba-tiba menemuinya dan berkata ‘Hei, ingat aku yang sudah ditolongmu? Namaku Kaizo, alien yang sedang tinggal di bumi.’ Dan aku yakin dia pasti akan lari ketakutan jika aku bicara begitu.” Jelas Kaizo sedikit masuk akal._

_“Kalau begitu jangan bilang kau Alien.” Ucap Ochobot._

_“Mana mungkin? Lebih baik dia tahu di awal daripada tahu di akhir dan mungkin tepat ketika aku tahu maksud perasaan hubungan apa yang ingin aku jalin.”_

_“Kalau begitu buat rencana yang lebih halus, Kaizo.”_

_“Kalau aku menemukan cara halus dan bagus itu, aku akan dengan senang hati menggunakannya. Tapi aku sudah biasa mengatakannya secara langsung..., sigh..., biarlah kalau nanti dia tidak ingin bersamaku.”_

_“Uhuk..., aku lupa kau sudah cukup dewasa Kaizo.” Kekeh Tok Aba seraya meletakan secangkir teh hangat kesukaan Kaizo._

_~…~…~…~_

“Jadi..., orang spesial huh..., Orang yang bakal mendampingin Kapten, hmm....” Gumam Lahap. Fang hanya menganga mendengar cerita Boboiboy saat itu.

“MA, MAKSUDNYA ABANGKU BENERAN JATUH CINTA?!”

"Apa kau berpikir sesuatu yang sama denganku Fang?” tanya Boboiboy. Fang dan Boboiboy segera mengangguk.

~…~…~

“Kau yakin abang kau pergi ke sini?” Tanya Boboiboy ketika melewati kios-kios yang ada. Fang mengangguk.

“Ini jalan tercepat menuju minimarket tempat aku biasa membeli gel rambut itu.” Ujar Fang dengan penuh keyakinan. Boboiboy hanya mendengus dan mengikuti Fang yang menariknya semakin keluar dari  kios-kios.

Fang tiba-tiba berhenti dan menarik Boboiboy bersembunyi di salah satu  pohon tak jauh dari pintu keluar area kios. Fang memandang dan menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang bertingkah mencurigakan. Boboiboy mengangguk, ia kini menarik Fang mengendap-endap mendekati seseorang yang bertingkah aneh itu.

Orang yang sedang mereka perhatikan itu terlihat berdiri di samping tumpukan kardus dan terpal usang yang terpasang di atas tumpukan kardus itu, yang juga berada tepat di sebelah tempat penampungan sementara sampah kios. Orang itu terlihat menyapu pandangannya mulai dari arah kios hingga arah parkiran serta halte angkutan umum. Orang itu terbelak kaget, ia dengan segera meletakan sebotol besar air minum di bawah terpal usang itu. Orang itu melompat sekuatnya untuk bersembunyi di sebuah pohon yang masih cukup dekat dengan tempat ia meletakan botol air minum itu.

Beruntung pohon itu masih cukup jauh dengan pohon tempat Fang dan Boboiboy bersembunyi. Boboiboy dan Fang membuka mulutnya lebar, tetapi tetap berusaha menahan suaranya.

Terlihat seorang pemuda lain yang mendatangi tempat botol minum itu diletakan oleh orang yang sedang diperhatikan Fang dan Boboiboy itu. Pemuda itu hanya memiliki satu tangan saja. Pakaiannya sangat lusuh, rambutnya berantakan, bahkan ada sedikit noda entah apa pada wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengapit sebuah kaleng berukuran sedang yang langsung diletakannya ke bawah terpal itu. Pemuda itu terlihat memperhatikan sesuatu di dalam ‘rumah’nya itu lalu tersenyum kecil.

“Lagi-lagi.” Kekeh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam ‘rumah’nya, mengapit botol mineral itu dengan kakinya dan tangannya langsung membuka botol mineral itu. Diam sejenak, pemuda itu mencoba menahan beratnya botol dengan satu tangannya itu. Pemuda itu meminumnya perlahan. Puas dengan dahaganya. Pemuda itu menutup  botol itu dan terlihat merebahkan dirinya. Pemuda itu menarik kain lusuh yang tersembunyi di bawah tumpukan kardus lalu menyelimuti dirinya. Tindakan yang cukup aneh.

Bahkan orang yang sedang diamati Fang dan Boboiboy itu terlihat mengernyit keheranan.

“Rambutnya memang panjang, tapi..., Bukan kah dia lelaki, Fang?” tanya Boboiboy tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya.

“Jis, aku juga bisa lihatlah!” bentak Fang.

“Makanya..., bagaimana bisa abang kau bisa suka dengan lelaki itu?” tanya Boboiboy lagi. Fang memijit keningnya.

“Abangku kan alien. Mungkin meski sesama lelaki, tapi mereka kan beda ras..., YA, MANA AKU TAHU, BOBOIBOY!” Pekik Fang tak tertahankan. Tak lama, aura tak mengenakan muncul di belakang Fang. Boboiboy yang berada di hadapan Fang berekspresi campuran canggung dan takut. Fang berbalik dan memandang orang yang sedang diamati Fang dan Boboiboy kini ada di hadapannya dan berwajah seram.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Pang?!”


	4. Chapter 4

Kei menghela nafasnya, usahanya untuk tidur sedikit terganggu akibat teriakan dan suara dentuman yang cukup kuat. Bahkan tanah yang menjadi alas tidurnya ikut berguncang akibat dentuman suara itu. Pemuda tuna wisma bertangan satu itu menghembuskan nafas dan akhirnya mendudukan dirinya. Kain usang yang tadi menjadi selimutnya ia sampirkan di lehernya. Kei berjalan menuju kerumunan orang yang terlihat takut-takut melihat sesuatu di depannya.

“Orang itu....”

Kei melihat seorang pemuda seumurnya, yang pernah ia tolong menemukan alamat rumahnya, berdiri menjulurkan tangannya pada dua orang anak kecil yang mungkin baru berusia 12 tahun. Kedua anak itu terlihat kesakitan dengan suatu hal tak kasat mata. Pemuda seumurnya itu terlihat sedikit marah, setelah menggumamkan ‘kuasa tenaga’,  pemuda itu kembalu berteriak marah.

“Kalian berdua harus dihukum karena membuatku hampir ketahuan dengannya!” pekik pemuda seumurnya itu.

Kei memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pekikan pemuda seumurnya itu. Mendadak teringat dibenaknya minuman coklat panas dan botol air mineral yang terus saja diterimanya secara percuma. Kei diam sejenak lalu tersenyum, perlahan ia berjalan mendekati pemuda seumurnya itu yang seolah menulikan pendengarannya pada teriakan kesakitan kedua anak itu.

Kei menepuk bahu pemuda itu. Ia segera melengkungkan punggungnya ke belakang sejauh mungkin ketika tinjuan yang cepat bergerak tepat di atas tubuhnya yang melengkung. Tinjuan itu dengan cepat menarik dirinya. Kei kembali berdiri tegak dan tersenyum pada pemuda seumurannya yang terlihat membatu. Kei terkekeh, sepertinya dugaannya benar. Kei merapikan rambutnya sedikit lalu tersenyum lebar pada pemuda seumurnya itu.

“Kau kan? Yang terus menghadiahkanku minuman? Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu.” Ucap Kei dengan nada sopan sembari menunduk kecil lalu tersenyum kembali. Pemuda itu terlihat sadar dari kekakuannya, tapi tetap masih terlihat kaku. Kei terkekeh dalam hati.

“I, itu..., sa, sama-sama.” Ucap pemuda itu gelagapan.

“Kau juga kan? Orang yang malam itu tersesat?”

“uh..., iya..., makanya aku...., berterima kasih dengan memberimu minuman..., ano....”

“Kei. Namaku Kei.”

“Uh..., namaku Kaizo. Aku....”

Kei tersenyum dan langsung memotong ucapan pemuda itu.

“Salam kenal, Alien tampan.”

~…~…~…~

Lahap membuka pintu rumah mereka dan sesaat terpaku melihat adik dari atasannya serta temannya itu diseret oleh Kaizo dan dilemparkan ke sofa. Bahkan tak hanya itu, cengkraman tenaga pun langsung diberikan pada kedua anak baru gede itu.

“A, ampun, Bang!!” pekik Fang tak tahan dengan rasa sakit akibat cengkraman yang menyiksa itu. Boboiboy pun memekik serupa. Kaizo tetap melancarkan serangannya itu.

“KALIAN MEMBUATKU KETAHUAN DENGANNYA!” Pekik Kaizo tak kalah menggelegar. Lahap sekarang mengerti duduk perkara mengapa Kaizo terlihat marah.

“Ta, tapi Kapten..., akhirnya bisa kenalan dengannya....” Ucap Boboiboy. Kaizo mendadak terdiam, kuasanya pun terlepas. Kaizo menampar pipinya sejenak lalu kembali melakukan ‘hukuman’ pada kedua ‘adiknya’ itu.

“POKOKNYA KALIAN HARUS DI HUKUM!”

Lahap bersyukur dirinya tidak ikut mengintai kaptennya tadi.

~…~…~…~

Esok paginya.

Sejak ketahuan oleh pemuda bernama Kei itu, Kaizo tak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya. Tetap seperti biasa memberinya minuman, tetapi kali ini dengan menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Atau berhenti melakukannya. Kaizo duduk di meja kedai Tok Aba, bertopang kepala dengan sebelah tangan dan membiarkan uap teh hangatnya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tok Aba menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Boboiboy kata, kau berhasil berkenalan dengan si spesial. Tapi kenapa wajahmu suntuk seperti habis putus cinta Kaizo? Apa dia menolakmu karena kau alien?” tanya Tok Aba. Kaizo mengangkat kepalanya dang menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Aku hanya bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini. Selama ini aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika dia mengetahuiku dan bahkan menerimaku. Aku malah lebih siap jika dia menolak.”

“Dasar. Bersikap seperti biasa Kaizo. Aku yakin dia menerimamu karena sudah tahu kalau kaulah si pemberi minuman itu dan dia juga ingin berkenalan denganmu. Aku yakin, dia menerimamu karena itu.”

“Bersikap seperti biasa ya....” gumam Kaizo seraya melipat tangannya dan berpikir sejenak. Tok Aba terkekeh dan meletakan minuman coklat di samping teh Kaizo.

“Ajaklah dia berbelanja dan makan hari ini. Belikanlah dia pakaian yang layak, karena katamu kehidupannya sangat sulit.”

“Bagaimana kalau dia menolak untuk kerja?”

“Bilang kalau kau yang akan menggajinya hari ini.” Kekeh Tok Aba. Kaizo tersenyum sumringah. Kaizo pun akhirnya meminum teh paginya.

~…~…~…~

Kei tersenyum senang seraya memperlihatkan sisa sarapan paginya pada Kaizo yang datang membawa minuman coklat hangat. Kaizo sedikit kecewa karena rencananya mengajak Kei makan sepertinya harus ditunda. Kei terkekeh senang, ia mengerling pada bahu kirinya, memberi kode agar Kaizo duduk di sampingnya. Kaizo terdiam mencerna maksud kode yang diberikan Kei. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk bertanya, tapi sebenarnya ia sungguh bingung dengan maksud kerlingan di bahu kirinya itu. Kei cemberut kecil.

“Duduklah.” Ucap Kei akhirnya. Kaizo mendadak kaku karena ketahuan bingungnya, tapi berusaha untuk kembali mengembalikan wibawa dan wajah sombongnya. Kei terkekeh kecil. “Gak usah gengsi gitu donk. Aku tahu kamu alien kok. Gak masalah kalau kamu mau bertanya.”

“Ti, tidak perlu. Aku punya adik yang bisa mengajarkanku.” Kaizo memalingkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Kei terkekeh lagi sembari menghabiskan makanannya. Kaizo mengusap tangannya yang mendadak seperti dikerubungi ribuan semut. Kaizo melirik dari balik rambutnya, melihat Kei yang terlihat puas memakan makanannya.

“padahal aku mau mengajakmu jalan mencari sarapan.” Gumam Kaizo masib kecewa. Ia sengaja bergumam, berusaha agar tidak didengar Kei. Namun, Kei ternyata memiliki telinga yang tajam.

“Kaizo mau mengajakku jalan?” kekehnya sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kaizo. Kaizo membeku kaku, tapi perlahan mengangguk kecil. Kei terkekeh. “Tapi, setelah ini aku harus jalan mencari uang untuk makan malam.”

“..., Ayolah, kita baru berteman dan aku masih ingin tahu soal hubungan manusia bumi.”

“Kau bilang, adikmu bisa mengajarimu.” Kekeh Kei. Kaizo mendecih kecil.

“Dia sedang sekolah. Mana bisa dia mengajarku sekarang.”

“Kalau begitu tunggu saja.”

“Aku mau sekarang.”

“Jangan gitu donk. Kan belajar bisa kapan sa....”

“Kamu gak mau mengajariku?” Tanya Kaizo memancing Kei. Kei memalingkan wajahnya.

“Yha..., mau sih. Hanya saja kalau aku tidak cari uang, aku gak bisa makan malam nanti.”

“Makanmu aku yang bayar.”

“..., Maaf. Aku tidak mau dikasihani. Sudah cukup kamu memberi minuman seperti ini padaku. Aku sudah berhutang banyak padamu.”

“Siapa yang mengasihanimu? Aku akan membayarmu makan sebagai ganti kau mau menemaniku.” Ucap Kaizo. Dugaannya memang benar, Kei tipe pekerja keras dan mandiri. Mirip dengannya. Kei terdiam, terlihat berpikir dengan tawaran Kaizo. “Dan soal minuman itu, itu sebagai bayaran karena kamu sudah membantuku kembali ke rumahku. Jadi, buatku kita impas.”

“Baiklah..., Hari ini aku akan menemanimu seharian.” Ucap Kei dengan senyum bahagia. Wajah Kaizo memanas, ia berdeham.

“Dan..., sebagai hadiah awal pertemanan kita, aku akan membelikanmu baju.”

“I, itu tidak perlulah.”

“Ayolah. Pakaianmu itu sudah kumal dan bahkan robek. Putingmu jadi keliatan kan.” Ucap Kaizo. Mendadak dia menyesali kalimat terakhirnya. Apalagi ketika Kei memandang bajunya yang memang robek di bagian dadanya. Kalau berdiri, mungkin robekan itu ada di dekat perut. Namun, ketika duduk, robekan itu tepat berada di atas dadanya. Kei terkekeh.

“Aku bisa minta ibuk kios menjahitnya.”

“Aku tidak setuju! Pokoknya kamu harus dapat baju baru!” Kaizo langsung berubah riak wajahnya. Kei tertawa kecil.

“Aih, maksa amat.”

“Biarin.” Ucap Kaizo lalu melipat tangannya. Kei tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Iyalah. Tapi aku yang nentuin sendiri bajuku, ya?”

“Itu memang sudah seharusnya.”

~…~…~…~…~

“Abang kencan dengan si spesial?” kaget Fang ketika ia duduk di meja kedai bersama teman-temannya untuk belajar kelompok. Ochobot mengangguk senang sembari mengeringkan piring yang telah ia cuci.

“Apa maksudnya si spesial, Ochobot?” tanya Yaya. Fang dan Boboiboy mendadak kaku. Ochobot berbalik dan terbang mendekati Yaya.

“Sepertinya..., ah udah bukan sepertinya ya..., Kapten Kaizo sedang jatuh cinta pada manusia bumi.” Kekeh Ochobot. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal ternganga mendengarnya.

“KAPTEN KAIZO YANG ITU?! JATUH CINTA?!” pekik ketiganya. Boboiboy hanya terkekeh dan Fang yang malah merasa malu.

“Memang siapa lagi Kapten Kaizo selain Abangku?! Iya dia jatuh cinta kayaknya. Meski dia mengakunya ingin berteman saja.” Ucap Fang pasrah. Ia dan Boboiboy mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan karena tahu gender sebenarnya dari ‘si spesial’ dengan meminum coklat.

“Perempuan itu beruntung sekali, ma.” Ucap Ying seraya membayangkan rupa ‘si spesial’. Fang dan Boboiboy langsung tersedak.

‘Kalian tidak tahu kalau yang disukai Abangku/Kapten Kaizo itu seorang pemuda.’ Batin Fang dan Boboiboy.

~…~…~…~

Kaizo mengamati Kei yang sedari tadi terlihat memandangi sebuah model pakaian yang terpasang pada patung model. Pakaian itu sedikit unik, mirip dengan pakaian yang pernah dilihat Kaizo di majalah fashion milik Fang. Pakaian yang katanya merupakan pakaian untuk cosplay. Entah apa maksud dari kata cosplay di sana. Kaizo memandang mata Kei yang terlihat sangat ingin mengenakannya.

“Kau mau yang ini?” tanya Kaizo setelah puas memandangi Kei. Kei terlihat terkejut. Ia menggeleng kecil dan berjalan ke arah lain. Kaizo entah kenapa paham, Kei pasti tidak ingin merepotkannya. “Ukuran bajumu apa sih?”

“Hmm... Kalau gak salah sih M.”

“Badanmu kecil juga.”

“Kan kelihatan Kai.” Kekeh Kei lalu melihat-lihat lagi. Kaizo mengamati Kei, sembari memanggil pegawai toko yang ada di dekatnya. “Kai..., lebih baik putih atau Hitam?”

“Eh, ya? Apa?” Kaizo sedikit kaget ketika Kei memanggilnya sembari menunjuk jejeran kaos polos berlengan pendek. Kaizo memiringkan kepalanya. “Enggak ada model lain lagi ha?”

“Terlalu banyak model susah makenya tahu.” Keluh Kei. Kaizo mendadak teringat akan kecacatan Kei. Pantas saja. Selain karena tidak enak padanya, pakaian itu memang menyulitkan untuk dipakai oleh Kei yang hanya memiliki satu tangan.

“Yasudah, putih saja. Hitam menyerap panas. Gak bagus untukmu yang sering berada di luar.” Ujar Kaizo. Kei mengulum senyumnya.

“Tapi hitam keliatan lebih bagus.”

“Nanti kau keringatan. Itu sangat gak bagus.” Ucap Kaizo. ‘terutama kalau berkeringat di depanku.’ Lanjutnya dalam hati. Kei menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengambil selembar kaos putih polos itu dan membaca label ukurannya. Kei tersenyum puas mengetahui ukuran pada label itu tepat sesuai dengan ukurannya.

“Celanamu tidak sekalian ganti?”

Kaizo terkekeh melihat Kei yang berwajah masam.

Tak lama setelah berkeliling dan mendapat celana yang cocok untuk Kei, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membayar. Kaizo mengeluarkan kartu debit yang berisi uang dalam mata uang ringgit dan membayar pakaian yang ia beli untuk Kei. Kei saat itu hanya meringis melihat angka fantastis menurutnya. Petugas kasir itu memberi dua buah kantung belanja yang terbuat dari kertas daur ulang pada Kaizo. Kei mengernyit bingung. Kaizo membuka sedikit kedua kantung belanja itu dan memberikan salah satu kantung belanja itu pada Kei.

“Langsung pakai saja.”

“Kamu beli baju juga?” tanya Kei. Kaizo tersenyum penuh makna. “Aku gak liat kamu melihat-lihat baju.”

“Aku sudah liat model baju itu di majalah fashion, tinggal minta petugasnya lipat dan tunggu di kasir. Lagipula ini untuk Pang.” Jelas Kaizo.

Kei mengangguk-angguk kecil. Mereka pun berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaian tidak layak yang digunakan Kei. Kaizo menelan liurnya ketika Kei terdiam di depan pintu ruang ganti yang agak sempit itu. “Mau aku bantu pakaikan?”

“Hmm..., Boleh. Lepaskan bajuku donk.”

Dan Kaizo menyesali tawarannya untuk membantu Kei mengganti baju.


	5. Chapter 5

Lahap dan Fang segera menyambut Kaizo yang sudah pulang sembari membawa pakaian yang tadi sempat dibelinya bersama Kei. Kaizo menghela nafas lelah lalu merebahkan diri di sofa. Namun, Kaizo tidak sepenuhnya beristirahat di sofa itu. Ia bahkan menampar dirinya sendiri, yang untungnya sedang tidak mengenakan topeng kuasanya.

“A, abang tak apa?” Tanya Fang yang bingung melihat gelagat Kaizo yang semakin aneh setelah pulang.

“Aku tak apa. Sana kerjakan kerja sekolahmu! Lahap, cuci baju ini dan simpan dengan rapi kembali ke plastiknya.” Ucap Kaizo langaung memerintah adik dan asistennya itu. Fang mengulum senyumnya dan bergerak naik ke kamarnya. Lahap pun segera melaksanakan perintah atasannya itu. “Lahap. Setelah di plastik nanti, tolong di bungkus dalam kotak kado berwarna monochrome. Aku akan ke kedai Aba lagi.”

“Siap Kapten.”

~…~…~…~

Akhirnya, dua hari ini Kaizo selalu datang menemui Kei. Sekedar untuk mengobrol sembari menemani Kei sarapan. Kaizo cukup puas dengan keadaan pertemanannya dengan Kei saat itu. Atau lebih dari sekedar teman? Entahlah Kaizo sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada Kei sebenarnya.

“Jangan bengong Kaizo..., ini tehmu.” Ucap Tok Aba seraya meletakan secangkir teh yang kini menjadi menu baru di kedai coklat itu. Kaizo tersenyum saja seraya meminum tehnya. “Jadi bagaimana dengan harimu bersama si spesial? Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama si spesial ini?”

“Well, menurutku lancar-lancar saja. Meski ya..., entah kenapa aku jadi ingat dengan teman masa kecil yang dulu sempat..., seperti ini.”

“Hmm..., kecil-kecil sudah punya si spesial ternyata.” Ucap Tok Aba seraya mengelap gelas yang telah di cuci. Kaizo menghembuskan nafasnya dan meletakan cangkir tehnya kembali ke tatakan.

“Iya, teman masa kecilku sebenarnya pangeran dari salah satu kerajaan di planet kami. Sayang, pangeran menghilang ketika usia 7 atau 8 tahun ketika rombongan kerajaan sedang pergi rekreasi ke planet lain.” Cerita Kaizo. Tok Aba mengangguk-angguk.

“Kasihan kerajaanmu itu. Kehilangan seorang pewaris.”

“Yha..., meski sekarang raja dan ratu sudah dikaruniai anak lelaki lagi, tapi tetap saja pewaris pertama mereka menghilang sampai saat ini. Semoga saja pangeran dapat bertahan hidup dan nanti bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya.”

“Kalau si pangeran ini muncul, kepada siapa kamu memilih Kaizo?” kekeh Tok Aba. Kaizo tersedak liurnya sendiri. Tok Aba terkekeh kecil.

“Uh..., aku tidak tahulah kalau itu.”

“Pikir baik-baik Kaizo. Oh, ya..., kapan-kapan ajak si special ke kedaiku. Aku penasaran dengan sosok pujaan hatimu itu.”

Kaizo kembali tersedak, kini oleh liurnya sendiri.

~…~…~…~

Malam itu, Kaizo tidak bisa tidur barang sedetik pun. Besok pagi adalah hari terakhirnya liburan di bumi dan siangnya ia akan pergi lagi untuk mengembara galaksi. Namun, Kaizo masih ingin tinggal di bumi, sehari lagi saja. Tadi siang ia tidak sempat mengatakan pada Kei kalau ia akan pergi mengembara lagi. Kaizo ingin sekali menemuinya di malam seperti ini, lagipula sepertinya Kei belum tidur, mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah sekitar jam seperti ini. Namun, sampai saat ini Kaizo masih terpaku di sofa ruang tamunya.

“KEBAKARAN!”

Kaizo mengernyit bingung dengan teriakan di luar rumahnya. Fang terlihat berlari turun dari kamarnya. Kaizo mengernyit tidak suka pada Fang yang seharusnya sudah tidur saat ini. Fang tidak mengindahkan pandangan Kaizo, ia segera membawa ember dan keluar dari rumah. Tentu juga setelah mengajak Kaizo membantu memadamkan kebakaran yang jauh dari tempat mereka.

_‘Oh, jadi ini yang mereka katakan sebagai solidaritas dan gotong royong.’_ Batin Kaizo ketika ia melihat banyak warga sekitar, terutama pria, datang berbondong-bondong membawa selang air dan ember. Mereka memasang selang itu pada spring cooler terdekat dengan tempat kebakaran dan mengisi ember-ember yang di bawa lalu disiramkan pada tempat yang terbakar itu. Ada pula yang langsung menyemprotnya dengan selang itu. Kaizo mengamat-amati temoat tersebut, mencoba mengingat tempat seperti apa tempat ini saat siang hari. Wajah Kei mendadak terlintas di pikirannya.

Kaizo langsung melompat ke dalam api. Mengindahkan peringatan Fang yang saat itu sedang menyiram api. Kaizo mengaktifkan kekuatannnya, cukup ampuh untuk menjauhkannya dari panas dan luka bakar. Kaizo segera menarik sesuatu dari tempat yang terbakar dan berusaha menariknya menjauh dari kobaran api, ia teringat akan cara orang memadamkan api dengan spring cooler.

“BANGUN KEI!” pekik Kaizo setelah api padam dari punggung sosok pemuda yang tertidur itu. Mata Kaizo berkaca-kaca. Sudah lama Kaizo tidak seperti ini, terakhir kali adalah ketika sang ibu meninggal memeluk Fang yang baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia. Fang datang tak lama setelah memutuskan untuk mengejar abangnya itu. Fang terdiam, perasaannya mendadak sakit melihat sosok yang terbaring di pelukan Kaizo yang hampir menangis. Fang memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajahnya.

“hng? Kaizo?... Mimpi ya... Hnng....”

Kaizo dan Fang memandang sosok yang kini menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman. Wajahnya kembali damai. Kaizo dan Fang saling berpandangan.

“PANG! PANGGIL LAHAP SEKARANG!”

~…~…~…~

Kaizo memandang sosok yang kini tidur tertelungkup, luka bakar pada punggungnya telah diobati dengan pengobatan pertama khas alien. Kaizo memandang jam tangannya menunggu anak buah terpercayanya kembali dari markas luar angkasanya. Seandainya obat luka bakar di Bumi seampuh obat dari asal planetnya, Kaizo tidak akan meminta anak buahnya itu untuk pergi ke markasnya, mengambil persediaaan obat luka bakar untuk mengobati Kei. Orang yang kini benar-benar memikat hatinya.

Kaizo teringat sesuatu, ia mengambil smartphonenya. Kaizo mendekati Kei, dirapikannya sedikit rambut Kei yang terlihat panjang tak terurus. Kaizo menggunakan smartphonenya untuk mengabadikan wajah damai yang bahkan tidak terganggu dengan api di punggungnya sesaat tadi. Kaizo terkekeh melihat hasil bidikannya yang sangat bagus. Puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Kaizo pun mengembalikan smartphonenya ke tempatnya lalu menaiki ranjangnya, ia mengecup singkat pipi Kei yang diluar dugaannya begitu mulus. Kulit kecoklatan Kei terasa sangat lembut. Tentu karena kegiatan yang mereka lakukan selama beberapa hari ini, sudah membuat kulit Kei menjadi lebih halus dan lembut.

“Kamu sudah terlalu terawat untuk seorang tuna wisma seperti ini.” Kekeh Kaizo lalu menaiki tempat tidurnya. Ia berbaring memandang wajah tidur Kei yang sangat damai. Kaizo mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Kei sejenak. “Selamat tidur, Kei.”

~…~…~…~

Matahari mulai memasuki celah-celah jendela dan gordyn kamar Kaizo. Kei terbangun dan membuka matanya perlahan. Kei mengusap matanya lembut dan menguap. Kei menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda darinya.

"Ngh..., kasur..., Eh! Ini di mana? Adududuh!!" Kei meringis kesakitan pada punggungnya. Ia kembali tidur tertelungkup dan menghembuskan nafas lega untuk sejenak.

"Oh, sudah bangun, Kei?" Kaizo membuka matanya. Kei memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya dan melihat Kaizo yang tidur dengan posisi miring dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya.

"Eh? Kaizo?" Kei terkejut bukan main. Ia membangkitkan dirinya. Tentu tak lama ia merebahkan lagi badannya itu. "Kenapa aku ada di sini, Kai? Adududuh..., punggungku kenapa panas dan sakit juga, sih?"

"Kau tidak ingat semalam?" Tanya Kaizo seraya mendudukan diri dan memandang luka bakar pada punggung Kei. Masih sangat merah.

"Semalam?" Kei mengernyit bingung.

Ketukan pintu terdengar.  Kei memandang pintu kamar Kaizo dan menampilkan sosok Lahap yang membawa sebuah bungkusan. "Kapten..., obat luka bakar asal planet kita sudah datang."

"UWAAA!! KODOK RAKSASA!! JANGAN MAKAN AKUUU!!!" Kei langsung melompat dan memeluk Kaizo. Melupakan rasa sakit pada punggungnya. Lahap cengo melihat kejadian itu.

"Kei! Tenang! Kau lupa aku alien?!"

~…~…~…~

"Ahhnn..., Dingin..., hnggg...." Desah Kei keenakan. Kei memandang Lahap yang sedang mengobatinya, memberi kode agar Lahap melihat Kaizo yang berada di ujung tempat tidur. Kaizo terlihat menutup mulut dan hidungnya.

"Kapten kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Lahap. Kaizo tersentak kecil lalu berdiri.

"A, aku baik-baik saja! Cepat selesaikan pengobatannya. Aku keluar dulu!" Ucap Kaizo lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hnggh..., Wajah Kaizo kenapa tadi memerah? Kau tahu kenapa dengannya, Tuan Kodok?" Tanya Kei.

"Nama saya Lahap, Tuan.” Ucap Lahap terkejut dipanggil tuan kodok oleh orang spesial Kaizo itu. “Saya pun tidak mengerti kenapa Kapten seperti itu..."

"Lahap? Namamu lucu juga. Kamu banyak makan, ya?"

"Err..., begitulah...?"

~…~…~…~

"Aku rasa abang bener-bener suka dengan abang Kei." Ucap Fang pagi-pagi. Sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kedai Tok Aba. alasannya karena ia diusir paksa oleh kakaknya sejak pagi buta akibat kedatangan Kei dan juga, memang ada niatan untuk berangkat bareng Boboiboy sebenarnya.

"He? Kenapa bilang begitu Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy. Fang mengulurkan ponselnya. Ponsel itu sebenarnya selalu dibawa Fang, perkembangan teknologi alien yang lebih canggih membuat ponsel itu bisa menjadi kecil dan disembunyikan di kacamata milik Fang. Tentu selain Boboiboy dan kawan-kawannya yang lain, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Fang memiliki ponsel canggih itu. Bahkan membawanya ke sekolah.

"Kau tengok nih, spacebook abangku."

_**'Andai kau bukan mahluk bumi. (Emoji ‘cium/muah’) (foto Kei lagi tidur)'** _

"Aku merinding membayangkan Kapten Kaizo berkata dan berekspresi begitu di depan kita." Ucap Boboiboy setelah beneran merinding membaca isi spacebook Kaizo yang paling baru.

"Aku yang adiknya sendiri merinding pertama kali melihatnya, Boboiboy." Ucap Fang.

"Eh? Jadi si spesial Kaizo itu lelaki?" Ucap Ochobot dan Tok Aba bersamaan setelah melihat foto Kei di halaman spacebook milik Kaizo itu. Meski Kei memiliki rambut yang panjang seperti wanita, tetapi tetap tidak mampu menutupi ketampanan yang dimilikinya.

"Eh? Atok dan Ochobot baru tahu? Aku pikir...."

"Atok dan Ochobot hanya tahu kalau Kaizo memang sedang tertarik dengan seseorang. Tak atok sangka, yang dimaksud itu seorang pemuda manis." Ucap Tok Aba.

"Pemuda cantik sih menurutku."

~…~…~…~

"Kau membeli baju ini, Kai? Ini kan...." Kei memandang pakaian yang diberikan oleh Kaizo. Mengingat pakaiannya kemarin sudah terbakar dan tentu tidak layak lagi digunakan, Kei berencana meminjam sementara baju Kaizo. Kei hanya tidak menyangka apa yang akan dipinjamkan Kaizo adalah baju idamannya selama ini.

"Yha..., aku membelikannya karena waktu kita jalan bareng mencari pakaian baru untukmu..., kau terlihat ingin membelinya, tapi kau selalu menolaknya dan memilih membeli kaos putih itu. Yha..., Aslinya juga aku beli karena aku mau berikan sebagai hadiah ultahmu." Jelas Kaizo sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Eh? Memang kau tahu tanggal ulang tahunku?"

"15 Juli kan? Riko memberi tahuku."

"Kau kenal Riko?"

"Tentu saja. Petugas perpustakaan yang kadang-kadang membantuku mencari buku untuk 'mengenali bumi'."

"Mengenali bumi?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku alien 'kan? Lagipula waktu itu kamu yang sudah tahu duluan."

"Oh iya!"

"Aish..., sudahlah! Pakailah pakaian itu sekarang, aku akan ajak kau ke kedai coklat milik kakek teman adikku.."

"Oh..., tempat biasa kau membeli dan memberiku coklat? Okelah Kaizo."

"Pakainya hati-hati, kau masih luka."

"Tak apa kok. Obatmu itu bekerja baik sekali. Lagipula, kan sudah diperban oleh tuan Lahap. Aku jadi penasaran merek obatnya apa. Harganya pasti mahal ya?"

"..., itu obat langsung aku datangkan dari planetku." Jelas Kaizo. Mata Kei berbinar dan memandang Kaizo tak percaya.

"Obat alien? Aku menggunakannya? Wooow... KEREN!"

"Hei, cepatlah pakai bajumu." Ucap Kaizo mulai tak sabar. Kei terkekeh.

“Bantu aku pakai juga, donk.” Ucap Kei seraya mengerling pada bahu kirinya. Kaizo menepuk keningnya. Padahal ia sudah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, tetapi ia masih saja lupa. Kaizo menarik nafasnya.

_‘Dan aku akan menyentuh kulit tubuhnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya.’_ Batin Kaizo.

~…~…~…~

Kaizo memalingkan wajahnya ketika ia datang bersama Kei dan langsung diberondong pertanyaan oleh Tok Aba dan Ochobot yang sedang berjaga saat itu. Kei hanya tersenyum bingung memandang Tok Aba, robot bulat hitam kuning, dan Kaizo. Ia mengambil sendok kecil dan mulai memakan kue coklat yang dibelikan oleh Kaizo. Kei memejamkan matanya dan meleletkan sedikit lidahnya. _‘Aaaaii..., manis sekali.’_ Batinnya. “Kai....”

“Ada apa? Kau tidak suka kuenya?” Tanya Kaizo.

“Kemanisan.” Kei menahan sendok di mulutnya lalu menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tok Aba tertawa kecil, ia mengambil bubuk coklat yang belum diolah lalu menaburkannya pada kue coklat Kei.

“Mungkin bisa sesuai dengan seleramu.” Ucap Tok Aba. Kei memandang Tok Aba, ia kembali memakannya. Agak ragu, mengingat Tok Aba malah menambah coklat pada kue itu.

“EEHH..., Bisa pas begini. Terima kasih Datuk!” ucap Kei lalu memakan kuenya lagi. Kaizo mendudukan dirinya di sebelah kiri Kei.

“Kamu gak suka manis?”

“Bukan gak suka. Cuma terlalu manis.” Bantah Kei. Kaizo tersenyum saja dan memandang Kei yang sedang makan kue coklat itu. Tok Aba menggaruk pelipisnya.

“Aku bersyukur, untuk urusan ini..., kamu Alien, Kaizo. Tapi..., Kei sendiri kan..., kau tahu lah.” Ucap Tok Aba. Ochobot mengangguk-angguk setuju. Kaizo memandang Tok Aba dan Ochobot dengan pandangan minta penjelasan. Kei mengangkat kepalanya.

“Hoo..., Kai begitu, ya..., pantas saja....” ucap Kei seraya meletakan sendok kuenya lalu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Kei terkekeh penuh makna. Kaizo mengernyit bingung.

“Begitu kenapa?” Kei masih tersenyum.

“Gak kenapa-napa.” Ucap Kei lalu melepaskan topangan kepalanya. Ia memajukan badannya tepat di antara wajah Kaizo dan tubuh Tok Aba. “Untuk Kaizo yang alien ini, aku rasa, aku tak masalah datuk.”

“Yha, syukur kalau kamu juga gak masalah, Kei.” Ucap Tok Aba. Kei tersenyum puas dan kembali memposisikan dirinya ke tempat semula. Ia melanjutkan makannya.

“Kapten. Sudah saatnya.” Ucap Lahap yang tiba-tiba muncul. Kaizo menepuk keningnya. Ia lupa kalau siang ini ia harus kembali ke markas utama dan mulai berkeliling galaksi kembali. Kei memiringkan kepalanya.

“Liburanmu sudah selesai, Kaizo? Kei mau kau ajak juga, ya?” tanya Ochobot. Kei menggeleng.

“Kenapa kau gak bilang apa-apa soal liburan dan hari ini mau kembali bekerja, Kai?” Tanya Kei menambah pertanyaan Ochobot. Kaizo menarik nafasnya.

“Yha..., maaf, aku lupa bilang kemarin. Apalagi kejadian kemarin malam membuatku benar-benar panik. Yha, semakin lupalah aku. Maaf, Kei.” Ucap Kaizo. Kei menggeleng.

“Tak apa.” Ucap Kei masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kaizo terlihat sangat enggan untuk pergi dari kedai Tok Aba itu. Kei berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kaizo. “Baiklah..., permintaanmu waktu itu aku terima, Kai. Tapi..., aku tetap boleh mengamen dan mengajar anak-anak bernyanyi, ya?”

“Mengajar sih tentu saja boleh..., Tapi..., Mengamen tetap gak boleh.”

“Kaizo....”

“Aku tidak butuh uangmu. Aku hanya butuh keberadaanmu. Itu saja.”

“Kau keras kepala melebihiku.”

“Memang sudah bawaan.”

“Kalau begitu aku harus ngapain selama kau pergi dan adikmu itu sekolah seperti ini? Mustahil aku menghabiskan uangmu dan adikmu untuk ke kedai ini setiap hari....” Kaizo menggaruk kepalanya.

“Pergi ke perpus, menemui Riko mungkin? Belajar bareng, mengingat selama ini kamu tidak pernah belajar.”

“Hnng, aku pernah belajar di sekolah kok. Kan pemerintah yang membayarkan sekolahku sampai usia ter....”

“Tapi intinya kamu putus sekolah, kan? Belajar yang banyak. Begini-begini aku masih belajar di galaksi sana.” Potong Kaizo. Kei menarik nafas.

“Baiklah-baiklah. Sudah..., pergilah. Tuan Lahap sudah menunggu tuh.” Ucap Kei lalu tersenyum. Kaizo berdiri lalu mengusap kepala Kei yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

“Aku pergi dulu.”

~…~…~…~

“He..., Kaizo seperti itu, ya? Pantas waktu itu kamu di hukum.” Kekeh Kei. Ia sedang mendengar cerita dari Fang sembari menikmati makan malam buatan Fang.

“Yha..., tapi salahnya juga yang bertingkah aneh dan menjadi stalker kakak selama dua mingguan ini.” Ucap Fang sebal.

“Setaker apaan?”

“uhm.., Stalker..., penguntit.”

“Hoo..., benar juga ya.” Kei terkekeh. “Stalkernya hebat banget sih, tapi..., sampai aku gak tau.”

Fang menggaruk pipinya, memaklumi Kei yang salah dalam menggunakan kata stalker dalam kalimatnya yang terakhir. “Kak Kei serius beneran gak apa kalau jadi..., err..., kekasih abangku?” tanya Fang sedikit ragu.

“Memangnya kamu mau aku gak serius, Fang?”

“Itu....”

Ucapan Fang mendadak terhenti. Bunyi telepon rumah yang menghentikannya. Fang berlari menuju ruangan tempat telepon itu berada dan mengangkatnya. Sebuah video call.

_“Syukurlah Kei tidak terlihat.”_ Ucap Kaizo dalam video call itu. Fang mengernyit bingung.

“Kak Kei sedang makan. Ada apa?”

_“Fang..., saat dia tidur, bisa kamu ambil darah Kei?”_

“Ha?! Buat apa, Abang?! Abang gak sebegitu depresinya kan ninggalin Kak Kei bersamaku?”

_“Bodoh! Ini lebih penting dari sekedar depresi!”_

“Lebih penting dari depresi. Abang mulai menggila karena gak bisa ketemu Kak Kei?”

_“Bukan bodoh! Kau tengok komen spacebook aku! Dan nanti kau akan mengerti!”_ sambungan video call itu langsung berhenti. Fang menghembuskan nafasnya, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka situs spacebooknya dan melihat halaman milik kakak kandungnya itu. Komentar pada foto Kei yang tertidur sudah bertambah beberapa. Yang langsung membuat Fang ikut terkejut dan paham mengapa kakaknya membutuhkan darah Kei itu.

~…~…~…~

Tengah malam, Fang akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan darah Kei. Terkadang Fang merasa sedikit takjub dengan Kei yang bisa tetap tidur tenang tanpa terganggu sesuatu apapun. Fang memandang Kei yang tidur tertelungkup, tentu akibat luka bakar di punggungnya yang masih butuh perawatan khusus. Fang jadi ingat seberapa parahnya luka bakar yang dialami Kei ketika membantunya mengobati luka bakar Kei sore sebelum tidur. Fang membawa darah itu kembali ke kamarnya dan menunggu kedatangan sang kakak kandungnya.

Atau langsung menyerahkannya.

“Kenapa gak abang saja sih yang mengambilnya, tadi?” tanya Fang seraya memberikan tabung kecil berisi darah Kei. Kaizo memutar matanya dan menerima tabung kecil itu.

“Aku tak sanggup kalau harus menyentuh kulitnya yang mulus itu lagi.”

“Ha?!”

“Lupakan. Apa segini cukup untuk tes?”

“Aku rasa lebih dari cukup.” Ucap Fang. Kaizo mengangguk-angguk lalu berjalan ke jendela Fang. “Abang....”

“Apa?” Tanya Kaizo yang berhenti di tepi jendela.

“Seandainya Kak Kei benar-benar pangeran kerajaan di planet kita..., apa yang akan abang lakukan? Ksatria lini depan seperti kita..., tidak mungkin bisa melihat lagi sosok pangeran. Bagaimana..., kalau memang itu yang terjadi?”

“Itu....” Jawaban Kaizo hilang tertiup angin malam.


	6. Chapter 6

Fang berlarian di rumahnya mencari sosok yang seharusnya ada di rumahnya itu. Ia sempat mampir ke kedai milik kakek Boboiboy itu yang mengatakan kalau seharusnya sosok itu sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Namun, Fang tidak melihatnya di rumah. Fang ke halaman belakang rumahnya dan menemukannya. Balon-balon transparan berterbangan di sana.

“Kak Kei?!” panggil Fang lalu berjalan menuju sosok pemuda bertangan satu yang sedang meniup air sabun.

“Oh, sudah pulang, Fang. Aku bosan, jadi aku main balon.” Kekeh Kei. Fang menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia melirik ke arah lain dan berbagai pakaian sudah bergantungan di tali jemuran. Termasuk pakaian yang kemarin di kenakan Kei. Fang melihat Kei memakai kaos milik Kaizo yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Fang menggaruk pipinya.

“Ayo kak. Aku antarkan kakak untuk beli baju.” Ucap Fang. Kei menggeleng. “Kakak setidaknya harus punya 5 baju. Memang kakak mau pinjem baju Abang Kaizo terus?”

“Nanti duit kalian habis.”

“Aih, Kak..., Gaji Abangku sudah sangat tinggi untuk kebutuhan kami yang sederhana begini. Lagipula beli baju untuk Kak Kei kan cuma sekali. Gak sering.” Ucap Fang lalu menarik tangan Kei. Kei mengulum bibirnya. “Kakak jangan takut merepotkan kita, donk. Kak Kei, kan sudah jadi anggota keluargaku juga.”

“Hnnggh, kakak adik sama-sama keras kepala.”

“Kak Kei juga keras kepala ih.”

“Aku sih memang.” Kekeh Kei. Fang menggaruk kepalanya. “Baiklah. Baiklah..., ayo pergi.”

“Siip. Berarti sandal dan sepatu juga.”

“Ha?”

~…~…~…~

Boboiboy, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal satu-satu menunjukkan sepatu yang mungkin cocok untuk Kei. Fang terkekeh, mengajak keempat sekawannya itu untuk ikut menemani Kei memang pilihan yang tepat. Kei sangat awam dengan sepatu, jadi pertimbangan yang diucapkan Yaya atau Ying akan memudahkan Kei memilih sepatu. Sedangkan Boboiboy dan Gopal bisa membantunya untuk memakaikan sepatu untuk Kei. Kei berdiri setelah memakai sepasang sepatu dan perlahan berjalan. Dan hampir jatuh. Untung kuasa bayang Fang berhasil menangkap dan memposisikan kembali Kei untuk berdiri tegak.

“Kak Kei berjalannya biasa saja. Kayak pakai sandal gitu.” Ucap Yaya. Kei menggaruk pipinya.

“Rasanya aneh dan agak tajam.” Jelas Kei, seraya duduk lalu mengaruk bagian atas sepatunya. Ying menepuk tangannya.

“Kak Kei sepertinya harus pakai kaus kaki juga, wo.” Ucap Ying. Yaya ikut menepuk tangannya.

“Kau benar, Ying!”

“Sepatu itu ribet, ya. Pakainya gak usah sering-sering, boleh kan?” tanya Kei pada Fang. Fang mengangguk kecil.

“Yha..., boleh saja.”

~…~…~…~

“Makanan di sini sangat enak, Kak Kei. Harganya juga murah. Di sini ada....” Ini memang ahlinya Gopal, menjelaskan dan merekomendasikan tempat makan yang ‘worth it’. Fang tertawa melihat ekspresi Kei yang pasti tetap menganggapnya sangat mahal. Fang menepuk punggung Kei pelan.

“Ayo kita coba makanannya, kak.”

“Tapi....”

“Awas kalau gak enak Gopal!” ucap Fang.

“Serahkan padaku! Kalau gak enak kalian boleh memberikan semuanya padaku!”

“itu sih memang maumu saja kan, Gopal.” Ucap Boboiboy. Kei menggaruk pelipisnya, Yaya dan Ying terlihat bekerja sama mendorong Kei memasuki kedai makanan yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

“Santai saja, Kak.” Ucap Yaya dan Ying sekaligus mendudukkan Kei di salah satu meja kosong. Ketiga anak lelaki lainnya ikut duduk. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri dan memberikan buku menu pada mereka.

“Ini makanan apa aja sih?” tanya Kei yang kebingungan membaca menu. Gopal langsung bertukar tempat duduk dengan Yaya lalu menjelaskan satu persatu makanan yang ada di sana.

“Kakak gak pernah makan daging, ya? Fang, bagaimana kalau coba beri steak ke Kak Kei?”

“He? Nanti kalau Kak Kei gak suka gimana, ma?” tanya Ying.

“Aku yang makan.”

“Itu mah maumu saja!” pekik Yaya lalu memukul bahu Gopal. Kei tertawa kecil.

“Aku pernah makan daging kok. Kalau hari raya, ibuk biasa membagikan sisa semur dagingnya padaku.” Ucap Kei.

“’ibuk’?”

“Penjual makanan siap saji yang ada di kios yang terbakar dua malam lalu. Sekarang mereka berjualan di depan rumah mereka untuk sementara. Tadi pagi Kak Kei saja pergi ke sana untuk sarapan. Makanan mereka emang enak sih.” Jelas Fang. Kei tersenyum senang. “bicara soal terbakar..., Setelah sampai rumah nanti Kak Kei ganti perban ya.”

“Iya, Fang. Pizza itu apa?”

“Itu....” Gopal langsung mengambil alih lagi untuk menjelaskan.

~…~…~…~

Kei menatap sebuah toko buku di pusat perbelanjaan yang besar itu. Fang menarik Boboiboy dan Gopal yang sudah ingin pergi saja, lalu menunjuk Kei yang menempelkan wajahnya di depan kaca. Yaya dan Ying segera mendekati Kak Kei, mereka menarik tangan Kei memasuki toko buku itu. Kei terlihat gelisah ketika Yaya dan Ying meninggalkannya untuk melihat buku pelajaran. Meski hanya sebentar sebelum ia berlari  ke arah sebuah section yang ada di toko buku itu.

“Kakak suka buku detektif?” tanya Fang yang melihat Kei yang mengambil sebuah buku yang terbuka sampul plastiknya. Mungkin ulah tangan jahil yang tidak mampu membeli buku.

“Riko pernah menceritakan isi buku ini padaku. Tapi dia tidak menceritakannya kelanjutannya karena sibuk. Aku penasaran kelanjutannya.” Ucapnya sembari membuka buku itu dengan kesusahan. Fang mengambil buku ditangan Kei itu. Kei memandang Fang yang meletakannya kembali di rak buku, lalu mengambil buku bersampul sama yang masih terbungkus plastik.

“Abang punya volume pertamanya sampai sebelum yang ini di kamarnya. Nanti Aku bacakan untuk kakak.” Ucap Fang. Ia ingat jelas saat ia pergi ke kamar kakaknya beberapa hari lalu untuk membereskan kamar, sekaligus saat itu mencari penyebab keanehan kakaknya itu, dan menemukan seri lengkap buku bertajuk misteri itu. Saat itu Fang pikir normal sang kakak memiliki buku itu, karena saat ia pergi ke perpustakaan bersama Kaizo, penjaga perpustakaan itu terlihat membawakan buku bertajuk misteri itu padanya. Dan ketertarikan Kaizo pada buku misteri itu sangat tinggi, sampai-sampai Kaizo membeli semua bukunya. Minus yang ia pegang saat ini. Itu yang dipikir Fang.

Kei menyamakan tingginya dengan Fang lalu memeluknya dengan satu tangan. “Fang Baik deh.”

“Biasa aja kok, Kak.” Ucap Fang. ‘seandainya kakak memang pangeran, perbuatanku ini masih sangatlah jauh dengan apa yang harusnya kakak terima.’ Lanjut Fang dalam hati.

“Eh, Fang kamu tahu buku bergambar yang hitam putih gak? Aku lupa judulnya, tapi Riko punya di kamarnya dan banyak sekali.”

“buku bergambar hitam putih? Ayo kita cari, kak.” Ucap Fang, yang sudah bisa menerka buku apa yang di maksud oleh Kei. ‘Aku rasa..., semua buku di kamar Abang akhir-akhir ini adalah buku-buku yang pernah dibaca oleh Kak Kei.’

~…~…~…~

 _“Iya, aku membelinya karena kata petugas perpustakaan itu..., itu buku-buku yang sering dibacakannya pada Kei.’_ Jawab Kaizo pada panggilan video Fang malam hari itu. Fang menggaruk kepalanya, seperti yang sudah ia duga.

“Pantas saja terakhir aku membersihkan kamar abang, koleksi buku abang mendadak bertambah.”

_“Yha tapi menarik juga. Kehidupan di Bumi gak jauh beda dengan kehidupan kita di planet asal, ya. Pantas kau bisa langsung menyesuaikan diri.”_

“Abang juga termasuk hebat, kok.”

_“Lalu, Kei sudah tidur sekarang?”_

“Yha..., saat aku mengobatinya dia langsung tertidur. Aku rasa kakak pasti capek berkeliling ‘mall’. Aku sudah belikan baju bagus dan juga sepatu untuk Kak Kei.”

_“Kerja bagus, Fang.”_

~…~…~…~

Kaizo memutus kontak video dengan adiknya setelah memaksa sang adik tidur meski besok hari libur. Kaizo memutar kursinya lalu berdiri dan berdiri di belakang Lahap yang menerima data-data dari anak buahnya. Lahap hanya tersenyum melihay kegelisahan kaptennya itu. Tentu saja, Lahap tahu mengenai pangeran yang hilang dari planetnya dan perasaan suka sang kapten pada pangeran itu. Juga Lahap memahami betul pergolakan dalam batin Kaizo mengetahui bahwa orang yang saat ini dia sukai adalah orang yang sama yang dia sukai dahulu. Pergolakan batin Kaizo itu terjadi bukan hanya karena ia senang mengetahui sang pangeran yang ia sukai selamat, tetapi juga karena bagaimana pun dia pangeran-putra mahkota kerajaannya- yang tidak mungkin bisa bersentuhan dengan mereka yang ksatria lini depan.

“Lahap. Email dari raja Kerajaan Utara....” Lahap dengan segera membuka email penting dari salah satu kerajaan dari planet asalnya.

_ ‘Yo, Ksatria Tenaga, Kaizo. Raja Akari yang cantik ini datang memberi kabar.’ _

“Khas Raja Tokichirou.” Kaizo memijit keningnya.

“Kalau Raja Akari dengar, kuasa tenaga Kapten bisa dirampasnya dalam sekejap.” Komentar Lahap. Kaizo memutar matanya.

_ ‘Sesuai dengan dugaan Hotaru, maksudku Raja Selatanmu..., sample darah yang kau bawa dari “manusia bumi” itu sangat cocok dengan darah Hotaru. 98,5 persen. Persis seperti pertama kali aku melakukan tes pada “Keikoku Cilik” untuk membuktikan kebenaran perkataan Hotaru saat itu. Pesan ini sudah di forward ke raja selatan juga.’ _

“I, ini berarti..., Kei....” Lahap memahami betul perasaan Kaizo yang semakin tidak percaya akan apa yang di bacanya.

‘Oh..., Kei dari kata Keikoku yang menjadi nama pertama sang raja selatan.’ batin Lahap. Lahap menscroll ke bawah pesan dari raja kerajaan utara itu.

_ ‘NB: rasanya kalian berjodoh sekali, ya. Ketika Kei diculik saat berumur 5 tahun, kau juga yang menyelamatkannya kan?’ _

“Eh?! A, Apa maksudnya, Raja?!” pekik Kaizo. Lahap tertawa saja, ia jadi ingat cerita Kaizo tentang bagaimana ia dan pangeran yang ia sukai ini bisa bertemu. “Eh, kalau saat Kei berumur 5 tahun saat di culik..., kapan pastinya dia menghilang?”

“Kalau aku perkirakan, sepertinya ketika Pangeran Kei berumur 8 tahun. Toh, saat itu seingatku Ratu juga melahirkan ‘Pangeran Ai dan putri Michi’ kan? Perkiraan umurnya sangat tepat.” Ucap Lahap. Kaizo menopang dagunya dan berpikir.

“Benar juga.”

“Ah, email dari raja selatan.” Ucap Lahap. Kaizo menelan liurnya mempersiapkan batinnya membaca surat dari Rajanya itu.


	7. Chapter 7

Fang memekik kencang di pagi hari setelah membaca email dari kakak kandungnya itu. Fang dengan segera berlari ke kamar kakak kandungnya dan berharap sosok yang tertidur di kamar kakaknya sudah terbangun. Fang membuka pintu kamar Kakak kandungnya dan melihat sosok itu terlihat masih setengah tidur. “Pangeran Kei, bangunlah anda harus bersiap.”

“hnngg? Bersiap kemana lagi?”

“Menemui keluargamu.”

“Keluargaku? Hnng....” Kei mengucek matanya. Dan tiba-tiba terhenti. “Aku kan gak punya keluarga, Fang.”

“Panjang ceritanya, Pangeran....” ucap Fang. Kei mengusap matanya dan menguap. Lalu terdiam dan memandang Fang lagi.

“Pangeran?”

“Nanti di perjalanan akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang pangeran bersiap dulu, saja.”

“Gak mau. Ceritakan sekarang.”

“Pangeran..., ayolah..., Abangku sebentar lagi sampai, dia lah yang akan cerita lebih lengkap. Yang bisa aku ceritakan saat ini adalah..., Pangeran bukan Manusia Bumi, tetapi Putra mahkota dari salah satu kerajaan di planet asalku. Nah, Ayo bersiap Pangeran.” Ucap Fang lalu membentuk jari bayang dan mengangkat Kei untuk bangkit dari kasur kakaknya itu.

“..., Aku gak paham Fang....” Keluh Kei yang dipaksa berjalan oleh jari bayang Fang menuju kamar mandi.

“Aku juga gak gitu paham dengan abangku. Jadi, aku Cuma bisa menjelaskan begitu saja. Sudah, Pangeran bersiap saja dulu.”

“Uuh..., baiklah, baiklah.” Ucap Kei lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Fang menghilangkan jari bayangnya dan menutup sebagian wajahnya. Ia merapikan poni rambutnya yang berantakan.

“Aku pasti bakal dimarahi Abang dan Raja kalau tahu aku memaksa pangeran untuk mandi seperti ini.”

“Fang..., aku gak bisa lepas perban ini.” Ucap Kei yang membuka pintu kamar mandi. Fang menepuk keningnya, lupa akan luka di punggung Kei itu.

~…~…~…~

“Hoo..., ini markasnya di bumi? Kecil juga.”

“Eeh?! Si, siapa kau?!” tanya Boboiboy yang saat itu sedang menjaga kedai milik Tok Aba. Kedatangan seorang pria muda yang tiba-tiba sontak membuat Tok Aba, Boboiboy, dan Ochobot terkejut.

Pria yang usianya mungkin baru akan menginjak usia 40 tahun itu berdiri dengan sedikit kebingungan di wajahnya. Rambutnya berwarna keemasan dengan poni panjang di bagian kirinya menutup sebagian mata kirinya. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat linglung. Awan mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit gelap, dan secara tiba-tiba sebuah kapal angkasa yang sangat Boboiboy kenal baik muncul di atas kedainya. Cahaya kemerahan muncul dari kapal angkasa itu dan juga memunculkan sosok yang ia kenal.

“Yang mulia..., ini bukan markas kami....” Ucap sosok berkulit ungu yang memiliki rupa menyerupai kodok raksasa. Pria itu menggaruk kepalanya masih terlihat linglung.

“Lahap..., siapa pria ini?” tanya Boboiboy seraya melindungi Ochobot dari pria itu. Pria itu hanya semakin menggaruk kepalanya. Lahap ikut menggaruk kepalanya bingung menjelaskan kepada Boboiboy.

“Err..., dia ini....”

“Raja ke 13 dari Kerajaan Selatan di Planet asalku, Boboiboy.” Ucap Kaizo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Boboiboy memandang kakak lelaki Fang itu. Ada sedikit aura takut yang keluar dari sosok kapten pasukan pengembara galaksi itu. Sosok yang disebut raja hanya menggaruk kepalanya dan memandang sekitar dengan bingung. “Mari saya antarkan anda ke markas saya. Lahap, kau bawa kapal angkasa ke markas terlebih dahulu.”

“Kei masih suka tahu goreng tidak ya?” tanya sang raja sembari berjalan bersama Kaizo. Sang raja memperlihatkan sebuah kotak bekal yang terbungkus oleh kain berwarna hitam putih. Kaizo menunduk hormat dan memohon maaf karena tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Mereka meninggalkan Boboiboy, Tok Aba, dan Ochobot dalam kebingungan. Lahap menggaruk kepalanya.

“Entah kebetulan atau memang jodoh..., Kei yang ditemukan Kapten dua minggu lalu ternyata adalah pangeran dari kerajaan kami yang hilang itu. Raja sepertinya lupa tentang planet yang pernah ia singgahi bersama pangeran ketika sang pangeran ingin pergi berlibur.” Jelas Lahap.

“Gak kemudaan tuh?! Kau tahu, Kei, kan ..., seusia Kaizo?” tanya Tok Aba sedikit terkejut.

“err..., raja memang nikah muda. Kalau gak salah perhitungan..., Pangeran Kei lahir ketika Raja berumur 18 tahun.”

“MUDA BANGET!!!”

~…~…~…~

“Berapa lama kita biarkan mereka berdua, Abang? Pangeran sepertinya sangat lupa pada ayahnya itu.” Ucap Fang. Kakak kandungnya itu merebahkan badannya di ranjang milik Fang. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang menunggu di kamar Fang. Menunggu ayah dan anak yang sedang berbicara di kamar milik Kaizo. Kaizo mengangkat bahunya lalu menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

“Sampai Yang Mulia meminta untuk pulang mungkin. Mengingat pasukan pengawal raja masih berjaga di sekeliling rumah kita tanpa gerak seperti itu, sepertinya masih agak lama.” Ucap Kaizo seraya menunjuk ke arah jendela yang ada di sebelah meja belajar Fang. Fang melihat ke luar jendela dan mengangguk kecil, membenarkan ucapan kakaknya itu.

“Ternyata memang pangeran, ya. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang Abang yang berjodoh dengan Pangeran Kei. Makanya....”

“Apa maksudmu dengan jodoh, Fang?” tanya Kaizo yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya lagi. Fang mengangkat bahunya.

“Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya Abang dan Pangeran memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.” Jelas Fang.

“Sepertinya itu mustahil. Kau sendiri yang bilang, kan? Kita ini berasal dari kasta ksatria, bahkan kita ksatria lini depan yang memang ditugaskan untuk mengembara di galaksi. Tentu kesempatan untuk terus bersama Pangeran Kei adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Lain ceritanya kalau aku ksatria khusus kerajaan seperti mereka di luar sana.

“Abang benar....” Fang kembali melirik ke luar jendela. “Eh, mereka bergerak?”

“Sungguh?!” Kaizo segera berdiri dan memandang ke luar jendela. Benar saja, para pengawal itu bergerak seperti membuka jalan. Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Kaizo dan Fang terkejut. Fang segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Kei yang tersenyum senang.

“Aku mau ke tempat keluarga Ibuk, ya. Sama pa..., Ayah, kok. Nanti aku balik lagi.”

“Ah, ya..., boleh.” Ucap Kaizo dan Fang bersamaan. Kei tertawa kecil.

“Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.” Ucap Kei, lalu berteriak memanggil ayahnya. Fang dan Kaizo saling berpandangan.

“Sepertinya Pangeran Kei masih tidak mengingatnya.” Ucap Fang. Kaizo menghela nafas.

“Padahal usia 8 tahun itu harusnya sudah bisa mengingat dengan jelas, ya.” Gumam Kaizo.

“Apa karena terjadi distorsi ruang dan waktu? Mengingat Pangeran Kei hilang dari planet kita sudah cukup lama?”

“Tidak. Kalau memang seperti itu, kita juga tidak akan ingat kalau Raja punya ‘the first royal prince’ sebelum pangeran Ai. Tapi memang wajar sih..., aku sendiri lupa bagaimana wajah Pangeran sampai-sampai aku tak mengenalinya kemarin.” Jelas Kaizo.

“..., Lalu bagaimana Pangeran Ai dan Putri Michi tahu soal kakak yang bahkan belum mereka lihat? Mereka yang komentar di spacebook abang, kan?”

“..., Kau..., benar juga.”

~…~…~…~

_ ‘ **Kage_Michiru** Kan ada foto Kak Kei waktu kecil di rumah. Tentu saja aku tahu. Toh, Kak Kei agak mirip dengan Kak Ai juga.’ _

Kaizo menggaruk kepalanya melihat jawaban di private grup chatnya dengan sang Pangeran dan Putri dari kerajaan mereka itu. Meski memang tidak bisa sering bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan, Kaizo bersyukur ia menerima permintaan pertemanan dari para keluarga kerajaan itu. Keluarga kerajaan selatan memang agak sedikit berbeda dengan kerajaan lain yang benar-benar nihil komunikasi langsung dengan pasukan seperti mereka. Mereka mau berteman dengan semua ksatria, baik yang harus mengembara ke galaksi seperti mereka maupun yang berada di sekitar mereka. Termasuk berteman melalui media sosial seperti spacebook. Tak heran, kerajaan selatan sering disebut juga sebagai Kerajaan Pertahanan Planet.

‘ ** _Captain-Kaizo_** _Well, saya yang seumur dan pernah melihat Pangeran Kei saja melupakan wajahnya, lho. Makanya saya heran dengan Tuan Putri yang tiba-tiba mengomentari foto saya mengenai Pangeran Kei.’_

Balas Kaizo jujur.

‘ ** _BentouAi_** _Dan mungkin karena memang kita saudara, makanya kami bisa langsung tahu dan yakin kalau dialah Kak Kei yang bikin ayah dan ibu terus merasa kehilangan sampai kemarin.’_

‘ ** _Kage_Michiru_** _Benar kata Kak Ai itu. Pasti karena kita saudara. Meski kita cuma seayah kan, ya?’_

_ ‘ **BentouAi** Iya, meski cuma seayah.’ _

“Cuma seayah?” tanya Fang dan Kaizo bersamaan. Kaizo mengetikkan pertanyaan itu pada sang Pangeran dan Putri.

‘ ** _BentouAi_** _Lho, kau gak tahu? Kak Kei kan hasil dari pemerkosaan yang dilakukan ibu Kak Kei pada ayah?’_

_ ‘ **Kage_Michiru** Ayah lho yg diperkosa. Ibu Kak Kei agresif sekali. Yha, untungnya Ibu Kak Kei langsung meninggal setelah melahirkan Kak Kei.’ _

**_ ‘BentouAi _ ** _ Gak boleh gitu Michi. Meski ya, aku setuju karena kalau tidak begitu, ibu kita tidak akan bertemu dengan ayah dan kita tidak akan lahir.’ _

‘ ** _Captain-Kaizo_** _Kalian serasa mengobrol pribadi....’_

_ ‘ **BentouAi** Apa boleh buat. Michi kan sekolah di sekolah khusus putri, dia ada di asrama. Dan aku di rumah dengan Ibu dan Sayuri.’ _

**_ ‘Kage_Michiru _ ** _ Tapi dibanding Kak Kei, kayaknya nasib Sayu lebih sedih lagi sih.’ _

_ ‘ **Captain-Kaizo** Saya pikir Raja hanya memiliki 3 anak. Ternyata sudah 4 ya?’ _

**_ ‘BentouAi  _ ** _  Tiga kok. Sayuri itu sepupu kami dari ibu. Panjang ceritanya kenapa dia ada di rumah bersamaku. Nah, lupakan soal Sayu. Jadi, Apa benar Kau suka pada Kak Kei?’ _

_ ‘ **Kage_Michiru** Nah, ini pembicaraan yang aku tunggu! Kita mulai dari kapan Kau suka Kak Kei?’ _

Kaizo langsung kaku di depan laptop milik Fang. Diiringi dengan kekehan Fang di samping Kaizo.

Fang menggaruk pelipisnya. Ia hanya bisa membujuk Raja dan Pangeran untuk makan di restouran terbaik yang ada di kota itu. Kaizo pun akan melakukan hal yang sama, secara mereka tidak bisa membuat kedua orang penting di planet mereka itu makan makanan mereka. Meski sang Pangeran sudah terbiasa dengan makanan seperti yang di makan mereka, tapi tetap saja saat ini sang pangeran bukan lagi seorang pengamen yang perlu merasakan sulitnya mencari makan. Setelah berkutat dengan penolakan Kei, akhirnya mereka pergi mencari makan di luar. Meminjam mobil rental, mereka pun pergi.

“Ini dipakai. Ayah buat untukmu setelah kejadian buruk itu. Kau boleh menamainya apapun.” Ucap sang raja seraya meletakan sebuah robot boneka berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan di bahu Kei. Kesembilan ekornya diletakan di bahu kiri Kei yang tidak memiliki tangan.

“Saya akan menjadi tangan kirimu, tuanku, Kitsu.” Ucap robot rubah itu. Kei menggaruk pipinya dengan ekor robot itu.

“Robot ini sudah ayah buat agar bersinkronisasi dengan gelombang otakmu. Jadi, jika fungsi otomatis Kitsu tidak berfungsi, kamu bisa menggerakan ekor ini secara manual. Tentu saja, selama robot ini tidak terlepas darimu.” Jelas sang raja. Kei berpikir sejenak, tak lama, keempat kaki robot itu memanjang dan melingkari dirinya dengan sedikit pola rumit. Kei terlihat senang dengan hasilnya.

“Robot yang keren sekali, pa..., Ayah.” Ucap Kei dengan wajah puas. Ia mengusap kepala robot itu yang ada di bahu kirinya.

“Kau cocok sekali dengan robot itu, Pangeran.” Ucap Kaizo. Kei mengangguk kecil. Robot itu tiba-tiba mendesis tak suka pada Kaizo. Kei mengusap kepala robot itu.

“Kitsu kenapa? Dia kan Kaizo. Bukan musuh.” Ucap Kei. Desis robot itu mereda, tapi tetap masih menatap tajam pada Kaizo. Kaizo menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali fokus melihat ke depan.

~…~…~…~

"Kei, aku masih tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah anak dari rajaku." Ucap Kaizo keesokan harinya. Mereka sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah Kaizo, menikmati pagi terakhir Kei di Bumi sebelum kembali ke planet asalnya. Ke istana kerajaan selatan.

"Aku juga gak menyangka, Kai. Selama ini kan aku pikir, aku ini anak terbuang. Tapi, ternyata hanya anak tertinggal." Kei tertawa saja soal itu.

"Ingatanmu juga hilang ya? Raja bilang dia kehilanganmu ketika kau berumur 8 tahun."

"Mungkin. Kalau ingatanku tidak hilang mana mungkin aku lupa kalau aku juga alien sepertimu."

"Berarti kau juga lupa soal..., diriku?"

"He? Apa maksudmu Kaizo?"

"Ah..., lupakan soal itu."

"Hehe..., aku memang lupa..., tapi entah kenapa memang aku merasa familiar ketika pertama bertemu denganmu." Kei tersenyum memejamkan matanya dan memperlihatkan barisan giginya. Kaizo menggaruk pipinya, wajahnya merona, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Kei. "Mungkin sejak kecil kita berjodoh ya."

"Be, be, berjodoh?!" Ucap Kaizo gugup sekaligus tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kei. Kei tertawa dan mengusap kepala Kaizo.

"Iya..., Ketika aku berumur 5 tahun kau menyelamatkanku dari penculik. Ketika berumur 20 tahun, kau kembali menyelamatkanku dari kesendirian di planet lain ini. Apa itu bukan berjodoh namanya?" Kekeh Kei.

"..., Kei..., Kau..., ingat?"

"Haha..., sejak ayah datang aku langsung ingat semuanya kok. Kai suka padaku kan dulu?" Kekeh Kei sembari menoel-noel lengan Kaizo dengan sikutnya. Kaizo merona hebat.

"Ka, kalau iya memang kenapa?" Balas Kaizo, tak mempedulikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kei berhenti menoel dan ikut tersenyum.

"Sama kok. Sejak kau menyelamatkanku dari penculik, aku sudah menyukaimu. Ksatria pelindungku."

Kei meniup telinga kiri Kaizo. Kaizo diam terpaku. Kei hanya tersenyum saja melihat kekakuan Kaizo. Kaizo menggaruk kepala belakangnya salah tingkah.

"Ja, jadii..., aku boleh...."

"TIDAK AKU IZINKAN, KITSUUU!!" Kei dan Kaizo saling menjauh ketika robot kecil berbentuk rubah berekor sembilan itu melompat ke tengah-tengah mereka. Robot itu lalu berdiri di pangkuan Kei dan mengarahkan kesembilan ekornya untuk menusuk Kaizo, yang untungnya terhalang oleh dinding tenaga Kaizo. Kei terkekeh saja melihat itu.

"Kalau sekarang..., kau harus dapat restu Kitsu dan Ayah untuk itu." Ucap Kei seraya menunjuk sang ayah yang menatap apa yang dilakukan Kei dan Kaizo. Kaizo merinding memandang sang raja.

"..., kau..., benar...."

'Ayah keliatannya setuju aja, toh titel pewaris kerajaan sepertinya sudah diberikan ke Ai. Wajah Ai seperti apa ya?' Batin Kei ketika melihat wajah ayahnya yang bersembunyi di balik pohon itu.

 _'Kelihatannya aku akan dibunuh yang mulia. Yang mulia sejak dulu memang serem!'_ Batin Kaizo yang semakin merinding.


End file.
